Twisted Relations
by foreverknights28
Summary: A new entries in CID..Will it create any problems in some lives? & in the midst of two big shaddi of the senior officers Of CID..what turn will it take ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guyz back with another story,

The story would be continued only after your response, so positive & negative response both are welcomed.

Enjooy!

* * *

**Bureau; 8:00**

Today all were present a quite early at bureau, Even Freddy arrived quite early, all were quite excited & some what curious, about this early meeting arranged by their one & only favorite Boss, DCP Chitrole.

ACP was in his cabin checking some files & DUO were busy talking, Nikhil was standing close to daya & was listening while Rajat & Tasha were doing some paper work.

Freddy was sitting in front of his computer & was wondering abt this sudden meeting.

Freddy (thinking) Pata nhi ye DCP sir aaj kya bomb phodne waale hai? jab bhi aate kuch na kuch musibaat aapne saath late hain, aaj kya musibaat layenge, pata nhi. (sigh)..acha hua ki main jaldi aagaya, warna humesha ki tarah meri pared nikalte woh khadoos..  
( Freddy's thinking was interrupted with the slight push by vivek who was sitting next to him)

Vivek: sir aapko kya lagta hai? Aaj DCP sir ne hume itne jaldi kyu bulaya hoga?

Freddy (irritating) Arre Vivek, mujhe kaise bata hoga? tu bhi na..kya ajeeb sawaal poochta hain..

Vivek : nhi Siir, mujhe laga ki aapko pata hoga..aakhir Aap Insp Freddy hai, issliye, aapko toh har situation ka andaaza pehle si hi hone lagta hai na..

Freddy: ( warning tone) dekh vivek, subha subha meri tang mat khich, ek toh iss DCP sahab ke meeting ki wajah se subha ka nashta skip hogaya mera..pata hai Pet main chuuhe dance kar rahe hai mere..(crying) ek toh kal mere Wife ne mujhe khana bhi nhi diya..

Vivek : (innocently )kyu sir?

Freddy:(angrliy) dekho bache ko..aise jaata raha hai jaise kuch maloom hi nhi, Dekh Vivek massoom mat ban, tune hi meri wife ko phone kiya tha na aur usse kaha tha ki Main usski pit-piche usske khane ki burai karta hu..pata hai kalse ussne mere sath baat tak nhi ki hai..(crying)..agar meri wife mujhe chodke mayke chali gayi na..toh main bhi tasha ka bata dunga..

Vicek: (puzzling )kya sir? aap tasha ko kya bata denge?

Freddy: yahi ki Tasha ke pit-piche tu FB par saari ladkiyoun ke saath Video _Chat karte hain, phir dekhte hain ki..

Vivek : arre sir, yeh kya keh rahe hain, aap?agar aapne aisa kiya na toh tasha mujhe zinda nhi chodegi...

Freddy: toh tujhe mere ek kaam karna hoga..

Vivek: aap joh bologe main woh karunga..

freddy: theek hai, agar tu mere kaaam karega toh main tasha ko nhi bataubnga..Tuujhe mujhe KFC main treat deni hogi, samjhe..

Vivek: sir bas itni si baat..ok done sir..

when Vivek heard something from behind: Kya done Vivek? he turned to find Tasha looking at him questioningly..

Vivek : arre Tasha, woh..File done kaha..

Tasha: sach main?

Vivek : haan..aur nhi toh kya?..tumse jhoot kyu bolunga? ( turning to Freddy) kyu sir? main tasha se jhoot bolunga kya?

Freddy: arre nhi Tasha..Vivek tumse jhoot thode hi bolega..Vivek kitna masoom hain na ( by saying this freddy lightly slapped on Vivek's face) kaafi masoom hai yeh..

Tasha: theek hai..

When Suddenly DCP ennters in Bureau followed by a boy, the boy was abt 5 ft 6inch in looking, hair neatly combed & was wearing a black tsirt wid Green jacket over it,the jacket was also neatly pinned up with black jaeans, All stand up & greets him, ACP also comes out from his cabin,

ACP : Gud Morning Sir.

DCP: hmm...waise Tum logon se chehre se lagta nhi ki tum log mujhe yaha dekhekar khush ho..

Rajat : (mocking )arre sir aise koi baat nhi hai..hume bohaut khushi hui aap ko yaha dekhekar..itni khushi ki hum baya nhi kar pa rahe..

DCP: theek hai..theek hai..

ACP: wasie Sir aaj itni subha subha meeting? kuch urgent kaam tha kya?/

DCP: haan ACP...( turning to the Boy standing at back) isse milo yeh naya Officer Abhir...Sub-Inspector Abhir Chitrole..

Freddy: Abhir Chitrole?

DCP: haan..Yeh mere Grand son hai..

Freddy: Grand son?

DCP: haan freddy..tumhe kuch problem hai?

Freddy: nhi sir..mujhe kya problem ho sakti hain?

DCP: gud!.Toh ACP main chahtha hu ki tum mere isse bhi train karo jaise tumne inn ( pointing towards DUO) tumhare Shahejado kko tarin kiya hain ( turning to Abhir) aur tum sikh lo innsab se yeh Daya aur Abhijeet ki harakaton ko kaafi dhyan se dekho, agar Mumbai main rehna hai aur toh inn dno ki tarah sare mumbai ka naksha aapne dimag main bana lo,yeh dono jitne masoom lagte hai utne hi shatir aur khatarnak hai, innke dimag aur soch ke aage koi tik nhi paya issliye tum bhi innhe foolow karna,aage kaam aayega tumhe, samjhe?

DUO just looked at each other & smiles.

Daya ( whispering to Abhijeet).: aaj kam se kaam DCP sahab ne humari tarif to ki, iss bahane..

Freddy ( whispering to Vivek): lo..ab toh Bureau main DCP sahab ke baremain kuch bol bhi nhi sakte, yeh abhir joh aagaya hai..

DCP: theek hai phir Abhir aaj se yeh sab tumhare boss hai, mujhe tumhari inn sab se koi shaikayt nhi aani chaiye..

Abhir nodded.

DCP: ACP aaj se isski jimmedari tumhari..

ACP: yes sir..

DCP: ek min ACP jara mere saath tumhare cabin main aayo mujhe tumse important baat karni hai..(& both heads to ACP's CAbin)

Here All greets & shakes Hand with Abhir..& introduce each other.

* * *

Evening

ACP called every body at his desk for urgent meeting,

ACP: mujhe mere khabri se phone aaya tha ki Mumbai ke juhu e ilaqa main ek pub main drugs ki deal hone waali hain, issliye main chahtha hu ki humese koi waha par jaye aur pata lagaye..

Vivek: theek hai sir Main chala jata hu aur check karta hu..

ACP: nhi Vivek tum nhi jaoge...(pointing to Abhir) tum jaoge..aur haan wahapar humesha couple jaate hain issliye Abhir tum waha par kissiko leke jaoge samjhe?

Abhir: theek hai sir..

ACP: aur ek baat tum waha par diguise arke jaana ..aur tumhare saath waha par ek aur officer hoga samjhe..?

Abhir: yes sir..

ACP: tho fir theek hai...abhi nikalo aur around 10 wha pahunch jaana..

Abhir: ok sir.

Freddy: sir aapne uss Abhir ko akele kyu jaane diya? woh toh aaj hi join hua hai usse toh experience bhi nhi hai iss sab ka..

ACP just smiles, he looks at DUO, DUO nods

ACP: jaldi samajh aajayega freddy..  
(to niklhil) Nikhil tum bi iss Abhir ke piche jao,samjhe.

Nikhil: yes sir. ( Nikhil also leaves)

* * *

Rose PUB

Abhir enters there with a girl of his age, they both were wearing party wear clothes, the music was on its high,

Abhir & that girl occupies the most corner seat of the pub.

Abhir: Antara, thanks, mere saath aane keliye..

Antara: thanks? aage se thanks likhe do phir lungi theek hai..Abhir tum bhi na..Actually mujhe toh yakin nhi ho raha hai ki Acp sir ne tumhe itne jalldi ek kaam bhi assign kiya..

Abhir: kehna kya chahth ho tum? main koi case handle nhi kar sakta?

Antara : maine aisa kab kaha?..acha woh chodo, tumhare senior kaha woh nazar nhi aarahe..

Abhir: yahi hogge kahi..

Antara: theek hai..main humare liye juice laati hu..

Abhir: ruko main lata hu, tum yahi wait karo..

Abhir heads towards the counter for drinks, but something caught his eye,

he sees a girl sitting at the counter table, she was wearing a Navy blue sleeveless top showing her tattoo which was engraved on her right arm , her hair were loosely falling on her shoulders & she was sipping the drink.

Abhir ( thinking) damn! yeh yaha kya kar rahi hai?  
he calls antara.

Anatara : kya hua Abhir? shock kyu ho?/

Abhir pointed towards the counter,

Antara: (smiling) toh ye bhi yaha hai..

Abhir: tum has rahi ho Antara? yeh aafat yaha kya kar rahi hai..yeh yaha matlab..

Antara: Abhir just chill..chalo milte hai usse.. (& they both starts moving towards the counter)

The girl sitting at the counter watches both coming towards her,

Girl: Crap! yeh Dhakam bhi yaha hai..

Abhir: tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Girl: I don't owe u any answers..rite Abhir? ( turning to Antara,) wow, anatara you are looking amazing ( & she hugs her)  
Anatara: mujhe nhi pata tha tum yaha ho..kab aayi goa se?/

Girl : abhi aayi..ek deal thi, issliye..

Abhir: toh tumbhi uss deal ke piche aayi ho?

Girl: tumbhi ka kya matlab? WTH tum bhi usskileye ho? shit!

Abhir: tum. se baat karna na

Girl: maine kaha tha baat karne..

Antara: Guyz stop! yaha toh mat lado, lets stick to our business rite..

Girl: fine

Abhir: theek hai..

* * *

**AN**

****ok as i said ki next chap will be continued only after the response.

Suggestions & complaints both are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose PUB**

Abhir:(irritation) ok fine!...( when his cell beeped, he checked, it was a message from Nikhil) Nikhil Sir ka message hain woh keh rahe hain ki woh Pub ke bahar hain agar kuch gadbad hui toh woh andar aajayenge..( After reading the message, Abhir felt something weird,)

Antara: Abhir kya hua?

Abhir: kuch nhi..

When the girl suddenly got up & started heading towards the man who was sitting near the bar sat next to that man, removed one cigarette from the pocket, offered that man too & asked him, for the lighter,..

Abhir & Antara who was watching this, were quite shocked at her this behavior..

Abhir: (shouting)yeh Cigarette bhi pitti hai? has she gone mad?

Antara: shhh Abhir..chillao mat..

Abhir realized this & kept quiet & once again started observing her, all of sudden she left from the Pub,

Abhir: yeh kaha jaa rahi hai?Antara tum yahi ruko main aata hu..

Antara: theek hai..

Abhir followed her till the Parking lot,she was trying to call somebody but failed.

Abhir: kya hua tum achanak se bahar kyu aayi?aur call kisse se kar rahi thi?

Girl: (angrliy) sam ko call kar rahi thi..par pata nhi kaha peekar tunn pada hai woh..humesha sahi information dete hain pata nhi aaj galat kaise de di..

Abhir: Info? iss deal ke baremain?

Girl: haan..ussne mujhse kaha tha ki Mumbai ke juhu ke ilaqe main e deal hone waali hai, issliye main yaha aayi par yaha aakar toh yeh pata chala ki yeh information galat hai..

Abhir: matlab mere shaq bhi sahi tha iss deal ke baremain ki yeh jhooti hain..

Girl: tumhe kaise pata chala ki yeh deal jhooti hain?

Abhir: tum batao, kya tum mujhe aapni First case akele hi sove karne deti?

Girl: mere agar bas chalata toh main toh tumhe yaha se humesha keliye Dismiss kar deti..

Abhir: joh poocha hai usska sawaal dona, kyu time pass karti ho?

Girl: nhi..

Abhir: dekha, agar tum nhi deti toh ACP sir kya denge..unnhone bina kissi Senior officer ke guide main mujhe bheja, aur woh bhi criminal ko arrest karne keliye, not possible, asia ho nhi sakta, jitna ACP sir ke baremain suna hai na woh asia chance denge hi nhi..

Girl: par tumhara shaq galat bhi ho sakta hain..

Abhir: nhi hai..kyunki aandar joh aadmi baitha hai woh koi criminal hain hi nhi, woh Nihikl sir ka khabri hain..

Girl: (shouting) : kya? Khabri? mujhe Goa se iss khabri ki shaqal dikhna keliye bheja kya uss Sam ne..ussse toh chodungi nhi main..

Abhir: waise tumhe kasie pata chala ki woh aadmi nakli hain..

Girl: sidhi si baat thi, ussne mujhe lighter offer nhi kiya..

Abhir: matlab? lighter na offer karne se koi criminal nhi ban jaata..kya

Girl: Abhir, hum yaha Mumbai ke posh ilaqe ke Pub main khade hain, obviously yahe aaya hua har ek aadmi top class ka hain, aur top class ka hoga toh woh aadmi ke pass ek se badhkar ek chiz hogi aur woh bhi branded, iss aadmi ke paas bhi hain, par jab maine usse lighter manga toh ussne mujhe match box offer kiya, isse toh saaf jhalakta hain ki woh Amir bane ke sirf natak kar raha tha..aur sabse badi baat agar usse tu dhyan se dekhta toh tu notice karta ki ki woh aadmi baar baar aapne mobile screen ko dekh raha tha uar aapne baal adjust kar raha tha,isska matlab woh..

Abhir: isska matlab woh kissi ke orders follow kar raha tha joh usse mobile ke messages thru guide kar raha tha..rite..

Girl: haan..par ek baat samajh nhi aarahi ki, koi hume galat information kyu dega?

Abhir: yeh baat meri bhi samajh nhi aarahi..

When they heard a firm voice from behind.

Voice: main bata ta hu..( Both turned towards the voice to check, it was ACP)

Abhir: sir aap?

ACP: haan, jaldi gaadi main baitho, Bureau chalkar sab samajh aajayega..

* * *

Bureau

ACP took Abhir, Antara & Girl straightaway towards the conference hall, where DCP, DUO,Rajat, Freddy, Vivek, Tasha , Nikhil & an elderly man was present.

ACP moved towards the elderly man & shook hands with him,

ACP: (to the elderly man) kaise ho ? kaafi din baad aana hua tumhare..(turning to Abhir & Antara) Abhir, Antara innse milo, yeh hai ACP Phadnis, GOA ke ACP aur mere bohaut ache dost..

ACP Phadnis: hello young man.  
( Abhir & Antara shook hands with ACP Phadnis )

Girl: Sir aap yaha?

ACP Phadnis: haan, (to ACP) ACP, isse milo yeh hai, Sub-Insp Spruha yeh ACP Pradyuman, aur innki team.

Spruha: sir innhe toh sab jante hain..(she also shakes hand with everyone)

ACP phadnis: chalo ab jaan pehchan hogai toh mudde ki baat karte hain. (To ACP) ACP sahab shuruwat kijiye..

ACP: Sure. Aap sab ko yaha bulane ki bohaut hi khaass wajah hai,aap sab jante hain ki 2 mahine pehle, Mumbai ke custom ke hathon ek bohaut bada, Drugs ka consignment laga tha, jab further investigation hui tho pata chala ki woh drugs around 8 crore ki hai, aur yeh Drugs consignment, bohaut hi mashoor White-colored business man, Akhilesh Kumar ki hain,

Abhir: Akhilesh Kumar?

Daya: haan, innki kaafi multinationals, malls aur hotels hain..jinnmainse do Mumbai ke high class area main hain yani Colaba aur Juhu main aur baaki ke do hotels

Spruha: Goa main hain..

Daya: rite..aur ek resort hain joh Pune main hai..

Abhijeet: Akhilesh Kumar, ek kaafi izzetdar category bussines man main shamil hain, kaafi log unnhe mante hain issliye unnhe arrest karne keliye kaafi sare evidence aur proof lagenge..

ACP Phadnis: aur iss proof keliye hi Department ne yeh mission assign kiya hain, taaki Usse pakdne par usse clean-chit na mil sake..

Abhir: par iss main humara kya kaam? hum toh abhi abhi aaye hain CID main,

DCP: iss mission keliye bhi naye members ki jaroorat hain, current members ki nhi,kyunki Current members ke chehre kaafi baar Media thru reveal hue hain,jisski wajah se, Criminals bhi aasani se pehchan payenge hum Current members ko iss mission main involve karne ka risk nhi le sakte..

ACP: isska yeh matlab nahi ki CUrrent members iss mission main bilkul involve nhi honge, woh jaroora honge, par parde ki piche hokar sare activities plan karenge, yaani aapko guide karenge...iss mission main tumlog thik ek katputliyoun ki tarah kaam karenge, jaha par tum 3 ki dor tumhare seniora handle karenge..woh jaise kahenge wasie he thik tumhe act karna hoga..

Abhijeet: tum 3 ko iss mission keliye har ek Senior Special training dega tumhe har uss baat ki jankari dega joh aage chalkar tumhari iss mission main madat kar sake..

DCP: Aur tumhe train karne keliye woh 3 Seniors hain,

Abhijeet,Rajat Mumbai CID se & Ajay Goa Cid se...Maine decide kiya hain ki Abhijeet, Abhir ko train karega, Ajay, Antara ko & Rajat, Spruha ko train karega..

ACP:(to the new officers) Ab yeh Seniors tumhare Boss hai, innhe bina bataye tum 3 koi aisa kaam nhi karoge jisse tumhari Seniors ko sharminda hona pade, samjhe?

All new officers nodded.

ACP: Jab tumlogon ki training complete hojayegi tab tum 3 ko ek test dena hoga aur uss test se tumhe iss mission main involve kiya jayega, so All the Best to you guyz..yeh hai Mission ka pehla padaw, Step A.

Step B main dosre officers, iss case ke baremain, aur humare suspect ke baremain sari jankari nikalenga par issmain bhi do group hai, Group 1 & Group 2.

Group 1 ke officers Suspect ke baremain jankari nikalenge aur Group 2 ke officers Suspect ki Family ke baremain pata 1 main hai, Daya aur Nikhil & Grp 2 main hai Freddy aur Vivek.

ACP Phadnis: yeh Mission humare liye bohaut Important hai, issliye main expect karta hu ki hum sab iss mission ko har dum par kamyab karnege.

All: Yes Sir.

ACP: theek hai, Ab Abhir, Antara aur Spruha tum 3 ko aage ke details tumhare Respective Incharge batayenge, issliye ab tum unnke saath jao.

( the new trio are about to leave with their respective incharge, when DCP called Abhijeet)

DCP: Abhijeet, mujhe tumpar poora bharosa hain, tum Abhir ko har ek chiz bilkul bhetarin se sikhana, aur usse tumhare tarah kabil bana na..

Abhijeet: sir main aapni poori koshish karunga.

Spruha : (thinking) Phir ek baar wahi khandan shahi nibha rahe hai Sir..

When ACP Phadnis taaped her shoulder,& she broke from her trance.

Spruha: yes sir..

ACP Phadnis: Spruha, theek se sare kaam karna, hope mujhe tumhe choose karne ke decision par kabhi afsoos na ho,

Spruha: Kabhi nhi hoga Sir.

Acp Phadnis: hope aisa hi ho...(to rajat)Rajat, isse sakhti se hi pesh aana. agar jara bhi pareshaan kare toh,..

Rajat: Don't worry Sir, aajse she is my responsibility.

ACP Phadnis: that's gud ..(to Spruha) Ab thode din keliye hi sahi Goa ke Bureau thoda shaant rahega (smiling),

Spruha: Sir, sirf thode din keliye Sir, baad main sab abnormal kardungi.

Phadnis: theek hai..(& he placed his hand on Spruha's head, smiled & he headed towards ACP & DCP)

Rajat: lagta hai tum ACP sir ki sabse favurite ho?

Spruha: woh toh hu..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mumbai, CID Bureau; 6:00  
**

All were present early at Bureau,except ACP Phadnis who flew back to GOA previous day for some reason, as part of the mission for the next 3 weeks Abhir, Antara & Spruha would be trained by the senior officers of CID, Abhijeet, Rajat & Ajay, for the next 3 weeks the seniors will train the new officers & will make them susceptible for the mission & danger which they wud be facing in latter part of mission, in this 3 weeks course the officers wud be subjected to various techniques.

The officers have to undergo training in lonavala which was a secret training spot. for the next 3 weeks the seniors, the trainees & salunkhe, would be staying there, & the rest of the team would be busy collecting information about Akhilesh. DCP for the final time was instructing Abhijeet, Rajat & Ajay, after explaining them about the sessions,the trio assured there seniors that they will try there best to train the new officers, after that Abhijeet headed towards Daya & Tarika to bid them goodbye, while Rajat went towards Freddy & Vivek to help them put the baggage & necessary equipments in the car.

Abhijeet hugged Daya coz for the next 3 weeks they won't able to meet each other,

Abhijeet: Daya, sambhal lena aur haaan yaha agar kuch jaroorat pade toh mujhe conatct kar dena..

Daya: yeh bhi koi kehne ki baat hai..aur haan Boss tum bhi aapn khayal rakhana..

Abhijeet: rakhunga bhai..aur ek baat mujhe yaha ki updates dete rehna,..aur aaj sham ko woh andheri waale khabri se mil lena, suna hai aajkal bohuat udne laga hai woh..

Daya: theek hai..usske baremain bhi tumhe call karke bata dunga, tum chinta mat karo,usski..

Abhijeet: theek hai..(turning to tarika) Tarika aapna khayal rakhna aur haan..iss (lokking at Daya) petu ka bhi..

Tarika: haan..tum bhi aapna khayal rakhna..aur..

Salunkhe who overheard there convo spoke up: Tarika darro mat..tumahre Abhi ka khayal rakhne keliye main hu waha pain..tum chinta mat akro usski..

Abhijeet: (irritatingly) haan Tarika..chinta mat karo.. bohaut ache se khayal rakhenge mera salunkhe sahab...(looking here & there )waise hum jinhe train karne waale hai woh officers kahi nazar nhi aarahe hai..hain kahan woh?

Tarika: antara toh kab ki aayi hain..bas Abhir aur spruha nazar nhi aarahe..

(When Tarika noticed Antara, who was standing near the bureau gate,waiting anxiously for someone)

Tarika called her..

Tarika: Antara..

Antara: (moved towards her )yes mam..

Tarika:Antara, Abhir aur Spruha kaha hain? nazar nhi aarahe hai..

Antara: mam,,woh Abhir aur spruha aarahe hain..(looking at the Bureau gates with worrying face, tarika noticed this)

Tarika: Antara, waha kya dekh rahi ho?

Antara: woh mam..woh dono ek sath aarahe hain, issliye ..

Tarika: ek saath aarahe hain toh issmain chinta ki kya baat hain?

Antara: chinta ki hi baat haai..aap sab unn dono pagalon ko jante nhi hai..woh humesha asie hi aate hain,,

Daya: (confused) asie hi matlab?

Antara: thodi der rukiye Sir, aapko sab samjh aajayega..

(As soon as she finished the sentence, a black shaded karizma bike zoomed in through the gates of bureau, followed by a sliver shaded Suv,the bike turned & performed a skit,which made that Suv stopped with a jerk..)

Antara: aagayi musibaat..

All officers were shocked for a instance except Antara, who bore a calm face,freddy who was standing next to Antara,exclaimed)

Freddy: baap re..yeh Abhir toh kaafi tezz chalata hai Bike..

Antara: nhi sir..aap galat keh rahe hain..

Freddy: matlab?

Antara: sir, yeh Abhir nhi hai..

Tarika: Abhir nhi hai..yaani yeh..

(when the biker removed the helmet, the locked hair in it bounced on the shoulders,)

Freddy's mouth nearly touched the ground, he gasped: Sp..spruha..

Antara: haan Sir..yeh Spruha hai..

meanwhile, Abhir angrily got down & kicked hardly the tyre..

Abhri: damn!

Spruha: I won!

Abhir: tu cheating karke jeeti..

Spruha:huh..khud jeeta nhi issliye mujhe cheater mat bol..(when both of them realized that there standing in front of there seniors so for a instance they shut there mouth..

Abhir & Spruha wished Good Morning to the team..Abhir headed towards DCP while Spruha towards Antara.

Antara: Spruha, tumlog ko aaj bhi Race karni jaroori thi..?pagal ho tum log...

Spruha: Antara..chod na..par pata hai aaj Mumbai ke sadko par race karne main bada maza aaya..aur maze ki baat Abhir phir haar gaya..yes..(she cried out in excitement, unaware of the fact that salunkhe & tarika are standing next to her & watching her; freddy who was shocked at this scene, went towards spruha)

Freddy: Spruha, tumhe bike chalana pasand hai?

Spruha: haan Sir, infact bikes meri passion hai..

Freddy: bikes?par hume laga ki Bike par Abhir aaya hain..

Antara: actually sir, Abhir ko bikes bilkul pasand nhi hai,usse Cars jyada achi lagti hain..usske hisab se Bike are the most dangerous one..

Spruha: usse chalani nhi aati, issliye yeh reason de raha hai woh..

Salunkhe: par sach main Spruha, bike acha chala leti ho tum..aur sabse acha mujhe issliye laga ki tumne DCP sahab ke pote ko hara diya,,DCP sahab ka muh toh dekho kasie hua hai..(by saying this salunkhe started laughing)

Spruha: woh toh hain Sir...(& she also joined him)

Tarika: Spruha tumhe bhi DCP sir pasand nhi?

Spruha: darsal, mam..mujhe DCP sir se jyada Abhir se prob hai..woh jaise mere samne aata hai mera dimag ghum jata hain..i just hate him..

Antara: Spruha, mujhe aaj tak samjh nhi aaya ki tum dono ko ek doosre se problem kya hai?pata nhi ek doosre se itni nafrat kyu karte ho tum dono?

Spruha: Antara, tujhe toh Abhir main kabhi koi burai nazar aayegi hi nhi, woh toh tera Best childhood friend hain na..tu toh humesha ussiki side legi, meri toh side legi hi nhi..

Antara: asie baat nhi hai spruha..

Spruha: asie hi hai..

Salunkhe: koi baat nhi, ab main tumhari side lunga, Spruha..

Spruha: promise?

Salunkhe:promise..

Spruha: thats grt!ab dekhna Antara, main abhir ki kasie band bajati hu sir ke saath ..

Salunkhe:bilkul (they both shook hands & antara just shook her head thinking ki "isska kuch nhi hoga..!"

After necessary instructions,wishes they officers left for lonavala..

* * *

Lonavala, Training Center.

After few hours of journey, all officers reached there training center, after getting fresh & changing their attires all gather to dinning table for dinner after dinner, abhijeet called everyone for a small meeting.

Abhijeet wrote down some things on the board & started explaining the things,

Abhijeet: ok now, aap teeno ki training kal subha 5 baje se chalu hogi, subha theek 5 baje aap aapne Incharge ko report aapko physical training di jayegi, jiss main aapko har subha 5 baje, 6 km daud lagani hogi,daud ne ke baad aap gym main trainng lenge, usske baad sharp 8 baje aapka break fast hoga, usske baad aapko weapons traing di jayegi..weapons ke baaad aapko aap ke incharge aur kaafi batein bataynge joh mission ke dauran important hoti hai..toh theek subha 5 baje mite hain..& yes I want everyone sharp at 5, ek sec ki der.i bhi aapko iss mission se bahar kar sakti hai, so, sharp 5!

Gud night everyone!

After wishing gud night, all headed towards there rooms..

Next Day, at 5 all trainee reported on was quite shocked to see Spruha, coz he knew that Spruha was not an early riser..

After jogging for 6 kms,& then attending gym training all met at Breakfast table at 8, all were enjoying the food after hectic exercise, after that the seniors started explaining about various weapons & how to use them,after explaining about grenades, bombs,riffles, ..after that there was a target practice, in which Abhir scored the highest..

Finally the First Day of training ended,by the end of the day, all were tired & torn ed up but they all knew that this wud be there regular routine for atleast next 3 weeks..

* * *

**After 3 weeks, Mumbai, CID Bureau  
**

After exhausting & hectic weeks, the battalion returned back to Mumbai, over these period of 3 weeks,the new officers bonded well with there seniors, Abhir got close to Abhijeet, thanks to Abhir's shooting techniques, which made him Abhijeet's fav while Spruha got well with Salunkhe & Rajat, basically with Salunkhe coz the common reason bonded them well, hatred for DCP... also spruha's antique habits like getting tatoed & piercing cemented Salunkhe & her friendship..

Abhijeet & Daya were busy discussing about the case, & news from the khabri, while Abhir & ACP were having a chit chat, when suddenly ACP eyes widened in shock, Abhir who noticed this quickly followed ACP's gaze which was stopping at Bureau's entrance, he also bored the similar facial expression.

A man entered in bureau,wearing a black leather vest,black jeans, on jeans a metallic colored chain was tied in the waist region..few strands of hair were stroked with golden color..A smart double shaded glares on eyes while A black color tatoo of skull on his left arm was the highlighting feature of the overall getup..that figure coolly entered in the bureau & stood in front of ACP.

ACP was thunder shocked about this whole scenario, Abhijeet literally fell on the ground from his chair, after watching this,thankfully daya caught him, freddy was continuously rubbing his eyes to get a clear picture but he failed, tarika was on the verge of collapsing..

Finally after sometime ACP managed to utter some words..: Salunkhe?kya hogaya tujhe?

Salunkhe with the happiest tone: boss ,kaise lag raha hu main?ek dam jhakas na?

Acp didn't knew how shud he react to this question, he just nodded..

Salunkhe: kya hogaya?ek dum young lag raha hun na main,iss avtar main? aur yeh dekho (showing his tatoo) yeh dekho yeh tatoo bhi mast hain na?yeh maine spruha ke kehne par banaya..(all glanced at Spruha & back to Salunkhe)

All were dumbstruck about this new avtar of Salunkh wud be the understatement of the century..when the sudden ringtone of ACP's cell broke the trance of all officers.

ACP: hello? haan SIr,..okay..theek hai hum pohaunch jayenge..okya sir...(he cut the call, & facing everyone) DCP sahab ka phone tha,unnhone aapne ghar main hum sabko party keliye invite kiya hain..sham ko 8 pohaunch jaana, sablog..aur haan(turning to salunkhe) Salunkhe, tu..kuch aur pehen ke aana..yeh mat..

Salunkhe: boss woh main janta hu..

Freddy (thinking) yeh aaj ho kya raha hai?ek ke baad shock kyu lag rahe hain?pehle salunkhe sir ka yeh ajeeb avtar aur ab DCP sir ka party invitation...kahi main sapna toh nhi dekh raha..(pinching himself)ouch! are nhi sapna nhi hai..pata nhi aab kya hoga aage?

AFter thinking this all headed to there jobs & at evening all headed towards DCP's home for party..

To relax tha atmosphere DCP arranged a small party at his place, for CId members..All were quite shocked at this behaiviour, but all happily attended the party,

all were enjoying the party in full mood,Daya, Rajat & Abhi were discussing about salunkh's new avtar while Freddy & Vivek were shaking legs on the songs being played, while the ladies were busy chitchatting with each other, ACP & Salunkh were also having word with each other about the latest look test..

Abhir & Antara were just sitting in one corner..

Abhir: ANtara,

Antara:hmm

Abhir, :kitna maza aaya na 3 weeks main..itna kuch sikhno ko mila, itne ache seniors mile..

Antara: haan Abhir, yeh time joh maine inn sab ke saath spend kiya hainwoh main kabhi nhi bhulonggi..

Abhir: haan woh toh hain..except spruha..

Antara: ab ussne kya kar diya?

Abhir: usse kya jaroorat thi, Salunkhe sir ko bhi woh ajeeb tatoo kanikalwane ki..

Antara: Abhir,..Jab Salunkhe sir ko ki prob nhi hai toh tumhe kya prob hai usse se?

Abhir: aare Antara...

Antara: mujhe aaj tak samjh nhi aaya ki tum dono ko ek doosre se kya prob hai..bas aaj tu mujh bata hi de ki Spruha se tujhe itni nafrat kyu hain?

Abhir: kuch nhi..

Antara: Abhir, mujh sach bata..

Abhir:Antara, ek prob hogi toh bataongi na..woh toh poori prob ki dukan hai..

Antara:matlab?

Abhir:matlab, usse dekha hai kabhi,aajtak usne normal logon jaise ka behave kiya hain ye bata?humseha kuch na kuch uth-patang harkate karti hain..joh dil main aye woh karti hain..kabhi ladki ki tarh behave kiya hain usne?

Antara: ladki ki tarah matlab kuya?

Abhir:uss bikes pasand hai, drugs ko sungte hi bata deti hain kaunse drugs hai, hobbis kya hai madam ki sky-diving,smoking, drinking se bhi usse koi prob nhi hai..

Anatar: iss main kya hai Abhir? aur wasie bhi let me clear u onething, Spruha, smoking aur drinking nhi karti..kuch bhi mat bol..aur raha sawaal drugs ka toh wohh acha hai na, yeh mat bhul usski wajha se humne woh drugs ki case solve ki thi..

Abhir: phir bhi..i hate her..

Antara: u guyz are just..

Abhir: wat?mujhe usske saath compare mat kar..

Abhir turned to leave, when Spruha was standing just behind him..

Abhir: Spruha?

Spruha:( angrily) U knw wat Abhir..isse pehle mujhe tujh se bohaut nafrat thi..mujhe lagta tha ki I'm always wrong for hating u..par aaj mujhe iss baat ka ehsaas hhua ki I was not wrong..i was rite to hate u..aur sahyd yeh hatred kabhi khatam nhi hogi..never...(by saying this she left from there,leaving Abhir confued)

Abhir:iss kya hua?

Rajat saw this & followed was standing alone in front of the railings blankly staring at the Sky..Rajat came & stood next to her.

rajat: kya hogaya Spruha?

Spruha: kuch nhi sir..

Rajat: Spruha, bhale hi main tumhe ache se nhi janta hu par phir bhi ek officer ki taur par yeh bata sakta hun ki kuch problem hai..kyahua hai?

Spruha: Sir, aapse ek sawaal poochu?aap bura toh nhi manenge?

Rajat: nhi..pocho..

Spruha: sir, agar aap jeejaan se mehnat karo kissi chiz ko pane keliye, aur jab aap uss cheez ke bikul paas ho aur koi aakar uss cheez ko aapse door lejaye toh aapo gussa nhi aayega?matlab..aapne uss task ko karne keliye jeejan mehnat le ho aur uss task ka appreciation koi aurlejaye toh..aapko hgussa ayega na?

Rajat: jarroor aayega..

Spruha: sir phir aap kya karoge?

Rajat: Kuch nhi..

Spruha:kuch nhi?

Rajat:L haan Spruha..kuch nhi..kyunki zindagi main aise padaw kaafi aayenge jaha par kuch cheeze gussa karke nhi balki shaant dimag se hasil karne hote hain..tumhe shayd meri yeh baat samjh nhi ayegi ab..par humare paas wahi cheez aati hai,jiss cheez ke hum sahi mayine main haqdar hote hain..samjhi..

Spruha: par sir, agar woh cheez bar bar hmse chen li jaye toh kya isska matlab yeh hota hain ki hum uss cheez ke haqdaar nhi hain..?

Rajat: agar woh baar baar humese chene li jaa rahi hai toh yeh dekho ki woh cheezz humse kyu cheeni jaa rahi hai..

Spruha: isse woh cheez aapko mil jayegi?

Rajat: jaroor kyu nhi milegi?ab chalo..party main enjoy karte hain..

Spruha: nhi sir..mera mood nahi hai..

Rajat: spruha, ek senior hone ke naate main tumhe mere saath iss party main chalane kir request karta hu...ab toh calogi..(smiling)aur haan muskurake..

Spruha: (smiling)yes sir..

When they were returning back to party, Abhir came towards them,

Abhir: Spruha,mujhe tujh se baat karni hai..important hai..

Spruha:(angrily)mujhe koi baat nhi karni..

Abhir:(angrily) main tujh se keh nhi raha hu, order de raha hu, mujh tujh se baat karni hai..

when Spruha heard this, she lost her temper..

Spruha: One sec..kya kaha tune?order?wat do you mean by order?who the hell you are, to give me orders?

Abhir: spruha..

Spruha: let me clear,one thing hum dono ek hi post aur age ke hain..jitne case tune solve kiye hain utne hi maine..toh yeh order kaha se aagaya bich main?dont tell me dat ki you are ordering me coz you are the grand son of DCP Chitrole..

Abhir (shouting ) Spruha!

Spruha: Abhir, dats the truth rite..just bcoz u have the god father, tum itne uchal rahe ho..har bar iss time bhi..yahi ho raha hai..just bcoz you are grand son of DCP, tum iss mission ko lead karoge..(turning to Antara) Antara, tum mujh se pooch thi thi na ki Why I hate Abhir? This is tha damn reason!humesha ki tarah..iss baar bhi yeh mission Abhir lead karega aur hum kya karega?hum Abhir ki achievement par taliya bajaynega..what thh hell?..(silence prevailed for sometime),,agar iss baar bhi yahi hona hai toh mujhe iss mission main hissa nhi lena..I"M LEAVING this mission..Congrats , Chitrole..ab shauk se yeh mission khud solve karna..I don't want to be part of it..congrats..( by saying this Spruha left from there, Rajat tried stopping her, but she quickly got into the antara's car & left from there. while Abhir was boiling in the anger about this whole incident. The rest of the team just kept looking at each other with shock.)


	4. Chapter 4

**DCP's Home**

After Spruha left all were shocked for an instant, for a moment they didn't knew how to react about the overall situation, there was a tremendous silence prevailing. Due to this sudden silence DCP came out of his study room to analyze the situation.

DCP:(confused) kya hua yaha pain?itni shanti kyu hain yaha par? (to ACP) ACP kya hua? Sab chup kyu hain?

ACP: who Sir…

DCP: kya hua hai ACP?

Salunkhe who was quiet till now spoke in anger.

Salunkhe: yeh toh aapko payta hona chiye tha DCP Sir..

DCP: mujhe kya pata hona chahiye tha Salunkhe? Kiss ki baat kar rahe ho tum?

Salunkhe: Sir, aapne iss Mission ko Lead karne keliye kisse chuna hai?

DCP: use tumhe kya Salunkhe? Tum bas aapni lab sambhalo, bina wajah iss baat main aapni naak mat adao..

Salunkhe: Sir, yeh mat bhuliye ki I'm also part of CID team,..toh mere liye na atleast yaha par maojood baaki officers ke kahatir toh bata dijiye ki iss mission ko lead kaun karega?

DCP: of course Abhir karega..

Salunkhe: kyu?

DCP: kyu ka kya matlab hain?

Salunkhe: Matlab, baaki iss mission main aur 2 officers hain Antara aur Spruha, who dono kyu nhi kar sakte mission ko lead?

DCP: who..darsal higher authorities chahthe hain ki Abhir iss mission ko lead kare..

Salunkhe: Higher Authorities ya Aap, DCP sahib?

DCP: (angrily)Salunkhe?

Salunkhe: Sir,kyunki Abhir aapka Grandson hai,issiliye aapne use iss mission ke lead karne ki authority di hain..main sahi keh raha hun sir?

DCP: dekho Salunkhe..

Abhir was really angry about the whole situation, he headed towards DCP, facing him..

Abhir: dadu, yeh theek keh rahe hain na? mujhe iss mission ko lead karne keliye diya gaya kyunki main aapka pota hun issliye na?

DCP: dekho Abhir..tum

Abhi: sirf haan ya naa main jawab dijiye..

DCP: haan..maine unnse kaha tha isa karne keliye

Abhir: yaani, isse pehle joh mission hue ussmain bhi aapne hi kaha hoga..

DCP: nhi..sirf do mission keliye maine unn logon se kahatha ki tumhe yeh power de..

Abhir:mujhe yakin nhi aata ki aapne aisa kiya..& all I thought ki mujhe aapne training aur capability par mission ko lead karne keliye kaha gaya hain..I was so Dumb..

DCP: dekho Abhir..

Abhir: kuch nhi suna hai mujhe..Ab maine faisla kar diya hain main uss mission ko lead nhi karunga..iss mission ko koi aur lead kargea..aur who kaun hoga isska faisal maine le liye hain..

DCP: Abhir, jald main faisla mat karo..

Abhir: Pls,dadu, ab iss main handle karunga..(turned to Antara) Antara, spruha ko call karo, mujhe usse baat karni hain..

Antara tried calling spruha,but she failed.

Antara: Abhir, spruha ka phone switched off aaraha hai..

Abhir: kuch idea hain ki spruha iss waqt kaha ho sakti hain..

Antara: nhi..par mujhe lagta hai Abhir ki tujhe spruha se kal baat karni chaiye..woh kabhi kafi gusse main hogi, baat bane ki wajh bigad sakti hain..

Abhir: theek hain..

Antara: kal hum dono usske hotel jayenge usse samjhane keliye..

Abhir: nhi, tu nhi, main jaonga usse samjhane keliye..

Antara: theek hain..

All left from the party, Salunkhe tried calling spruha, but she was not answering, he was getting worried for her, ACP noticed this, & asked him to stay calm..

* * *

**Next Day**

Next Day, Abhir headed towards the hotel where spruha was staying, from there he came to know that Spruha has already left that hotel..he called her, but she was not answering the call, so he called Antara to ask abt Spruha's whereabts.

Finally Antara managed to find out where Spruha's destination, he quickly moved towards the reached a big house, he noticed Spruha's bike parked outside, he moved towards the door & rang the bell & waited for the door to get the door opened & an elderly man opened the door.

Abhir smiled looking at that man & wished him.

Abhir: Gud morning Salunkhe Sir..

Salunkhe wished him with stern face & allowed him to enter in. Abhir came in & noticed Spruha having breakfast & in a good mood, he just thanked god for her good mood.

Salunkhe: aao Abhir, join us.

Abhir: nhi sir..mujhe sirf Spruha se baat karni thi..

Spruha:aur kuch kehna baaki hain?

Abhir: tum mere saath ek sec bahar chalegi? mujhe tujhse important baat karni hain..

Spruha: tujhe joh kuch kehna hai yahi keh..

Abhir: dekh Spruha..

Spruha: kya?

(Abhir knew that it no point in arguing with her..so he decided to give up..for at least time being)

Abhir:okay..Sorry..mujhe tujhse kal aise baat nhi karni chaihiye thi..

Antara: (amazed) sorry? kya baat hain? Abhri chitrole aur sorry? yeh combination kuch ajeeb nhi hain?

Abhir: tu chahti kya hain?tujhe main Sorry bolu ya nhi..

Spruha: teri marzi, waise bhi toh humara boss hain, humari kaha itni himmat ki main tujh se kuch kahu?

Abhir: Spruha, woh sab chodd, tujhe bas yeh bata ne kliye aaya hu ki iss Mission ko ab main nhi lead karunga..maine decide kiya hain ki Antara iss mission ko lead karegi..aur main chatha hu ki tu iss mission ko join kare..

Spruha:order de raha hai ya bata raha hain?

Abhir: request kar raha hun..

Spruha: Request karne ke aur bhi tarike hote hain..

Abhir: tu mission join kar rahi hain ya nhi?

Spruha: hmm..

Abhir: theek hain, jab tera hojaye toh hum bureau nikalte hain, uss Akhilesh ke baremain kuch pata laga na hai..(& Abhir turned to leave)

Spruha: woh..Akhilesh ka ek beta hain, Vicky naam ka, woh humesha PUB aur diss main jaata rehta hain, drugs aur ladkiya usski sabse badi kamjori hain..hume usse faisana hai pehle..

Abhir turned to face her: tujhe kaise pata yeh sab?

Spruha smirked: I have my ways!

Abhir : hume yeh sir ko bata na padega..chale?

Spruha: maine kab roka hain? chal..

(Abhir moved out of salunkhe's house, Spruha also followed him,but she remeber something so returned back)

Spruha: Sir

Salunkhe: haan?

Spruha: thanks for the breakfast! meet u at bureau...( & she picked up toast from the dinning table,kept in mouth & left from there while messing up with her hair)

Salunkhe just nodded at her..

Spruha came & started her bike, Abhir was standing looking at her.

Abhir: tu aise bike chalayegi?yeh muh main toast lekar?

Spruha: tho kya hua?

Abhir just nodded in exageration.

Abhir: ek kaam karte hain, main bike chalata hun, tu piche baith mere..

Spruha: theek hain..jaan theek se chalana..

Abhir nearly fell on the gorund in shock..

Abhir (shockingly) kya jaan?

Spruha: aey, hello? mere itne bure din nhi aaye ki main tujhe jaan kahu..main mere bike ko keh rahi thi..samjhe..jaan aur tujhe?shakal dekh aapni aaine main..

Abhir: theek hain theek hain...ab chale?baith jaldi..

(Abhir started the bike & they both left from there..while in Salunkhe's home, A smile crept on Salunkhe's face who was observing both of them from his window, he shhok his head by thinking something & headed back to work.

* * *

**Bureau**

Finally after some knok-jhok they both reached bureau, Antara was waiting for them, at bureau gates,Antara was also shocked to see them together,

Antara: baap re, tum dono ek saath? aaj no race, sudhargaye tum dono!

Abhir: Antara, hogaya, chal ab..(they all enter in the bureau, Abhir told there seniors the latest information Abt the case i.e Vicky, Akhilesh's son..)

ACP: toh pehle hume iss Vicky ko apne jaal main fasna hoga..

Vivek: yes sir, humne Vicky ki information nikali hain, ek nos ka useless ladka hain woh..Drugs ke bina reh nhi skata aur..ladkiya toh jaise usska ek weak point hain..ladkiya aur drugs main hi pada rehta hain woh Vicky..

Daya: sir, toh iss panchi ko pinjare main utarne keliye jyada waqt nhi lagega..isse bas hume jara sa fuslana hoga..

ACP: haan Daya, pata karo yeh panchi ka aajka thikana kaun sa hai?aur isskeliye ek acha sa pinjaara banao..

Vivek: Sir, yeh Vicky ke kuch gine chune Diss aur pub hain,humesha woh wahi jagah jyada paya jaata hain..

ACP: Vivek ek kaam karo, unn sab jagah ki list lao ..(Vivek handed him the list)..ohh tho yeh sare pubs..ek kaam karo har ek jagah par humara officer jayeha, undercover hokar, jiss jagah Vicky aayega, waha humara target ko fasane hum aapna bait bhejange..

Rajat: iss main sirf 7 place hain..tho humsab waha tainat rahenge..

Abhijeet: aur woh 7 log joh yaha par maojood hone woh honge..Vivek, Rajat, Muskaan, tasha, daya, main, freddy..

Freddy:woh tho theek hain sir, par vicky ko fasayega kaun?

ACP looked at Spruha & Antara, both were ready to do this task, but ACP was worried for them..

Rajat: sir, ek kaam karte hain, hum iss kam keliye kissi aur ko hire karte hain..Spruha aur Antara ka waha jana theek nhi hoga..

Freddy: haan Sir, main bhi iss baat se sehmat hun..ek th woh vicky,kaafi loose character ka hain, aise main Antara aur Spruha ko waha bhejna..

Antara: par, sir aap sabne hume train kiya tho aap itna kyu dar rahe hain?hume kuch nhi hoga, we wud be fine..

Daya: nhi Antara, Rajat aur Freddy theek keh rahe hain..hum kissi aur ko hire kar lenge, tum dono nhi jayenge..

Abhir: par sir, hum agar kissi aur ko hire karte hain tho Vicky ko shaq ho sakta hain..aur agar humne jiss ladki ko hire kiya hain usske saath kuch galat hogaya tho..

Abhijeet: yeh baat bhi sahi hain..hum woh risk bhi nhi le sakte..

Abhir: sir mujhe lagta hain ki iss kaam keliye hume..huem Spruha ko bhejna chaiye..

Antara: Abhir, are u mad? Spruha, ko..agar use kuch..

Abhir: Antara, relax, I knw Spruha can handle this..(he looked confidently at Spruha, who just nodded)

Spruha: Sir, Abhir, theek keh raha hain..I will go for it..

Rajat: Spruha, this cud be dangerous..

Spruha: Sir but humare paass koi option nhi hain..agar by chance humne kiss ladki ko hire kar liya aur usse waha bhej diya agr uske saath kuch hota hai toh yeh mission ko wahi close kar diya jayega..issliye humese hi kisi ko karna hai..aur waise bhi aap sab tho waha par honge, mujhe darne ki jaroorat hi nhi hain..

ACP: theek hai..Spruha iss kaam keliye jayegi..Vicky kaam se kaam 10 baje Diss par pohachanta hain,isslye 9 baje sare officers aapni position le lenge, jaise hi vicky nazar aayega, woh Spruha ko phone karega, Spruha usse jakar milegi..let me warn u Spruha tum bas usse milogi aur woh milna natural lagna chaiye not planned one...aur haan tum nexy move nhi karogi, humara target next move karega..theek hain?

Spruha: yes Sir..

ACP: aur haan Spruha tum har waqt waha ke seniors ke sath judi rahogi, aur haan waha par kuch bhi pina avoid karna khass karke vicky ka diya hua koi bhi drink pina mat, it cud be dangerous..theek hain..

ALL: Yes SIR!

ACP: theek hain sab aaj ke raat ke assignment ki tayari karo..

ACP (to Soruha, Antara & Abhir): tum 3 lab jakar, aapne finger prints aur DNA salunkhe ko dekar aao..

Abhir: theek hain sir..

(they all left to forensic lab, while others got busy, with evening's assignment)

* * *

**Forensic Lab  
**

After taking Abhir & Antara's sample, Salunkhe was busy taking Spruha's sample, after taking all the samples, Salunkhe handed the samples to Tarika so taht she cud enter the data in system.

Antara: Sir, but humare samples toh already data base main hai tho phir se kyun?

Salunkhe: Antara, woh sirf as a precaution lekar rakh rahe hain..

Antara:okay..

Spruha: woh kya haina Antara, agar kal ko iss mission main hum main se kissi ki gaadi track se utar gai toh confirm karne keliye..

Antara: Spruha,kitni baar kaha hain ki aise baat mat kar..

Spruha: arre, Antara, yeh fact hain..

Antara: aapna nhi atleast joh teri care karte hain unnke baremain soch..

Spruha: iss mamle main kaffi lucky hu, Antara..sala aapni maut par koi rnewaala hi nhi hoga..

Salunkhe went towards Spruha & pulled her ear..

Spruha:oucch..sir,kya kar rahe hain?

Salunkhe: bilkul theek kar raha hun..aur haan aage se khabardar aisa kaha tho..humsab ke jinda hote hue,agar asia kaha tho..

Spruha: theek hain,,nhi kahungi..mere kaan chodiye sir, dukh raha hain..

Salunkhe left her ear..: thats better..aur han ainda se..

Spruha ( folded her hands)nhi kahungi..bus?

Salunkhe: hmm..

Antara: yeh acha kiya aapne sir,issko aisa hi chaiye tha,

Spruha: acha ki bachi ..ruk..(& spruha ran behind Antara )

Salunkhe & Tarika started laughing, after all they witnessed such instance after much more time..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**Mumbai CID Bureau, 20:15**

All officers were getting ready for the mission, DUO, Rajat, Freddy, Vivek, Tasha & Muskaan were checking there guns & there ear-phone. All were in disguise, DUO were wearing black jackets with white funky tshirts except that Daya's jacket was not full sleeved,& Daya was sporting a moustache while Abhijeet was clean shaved, Freddy was wearing a funky goan shirt & funky shorts, Vivek was wearing denim jeans with blue jacket, Tasha & Muskaan were both wearing a black strapless dress,except tasha's dress was having a white belt around the waist, Rajat was wearing navy blue colored tshirt,with black jacket on it & was sporting a french beard.. ACP was instructing Abhir & Antara about there positions when Spruha entered bureau along with Tarika, Spruha was wearing a silver colored tight thin strap dress ending just above her knees & black leggings, with necessary accessories, & bold make up..her hair was left loosely..

Antara: wow, Spruha achi lag rahi hain..(turning to Tarika) mam, aapne tho spruha ka naksha hi badal diya..

Spruha: tu kehna kya chahthi hain Antara?

Antara: (teasing)Spruha, aaj tho pub main woh vicky ke saath baki ladke bhi tujh par fida hojayenge..

Spruha (irritatingly) Antara, irritate mat kar..yeh sab pehenke main kissi dukan se kam nhi lag rahi..(turning to tarika) Mam, yeh sab accessories pehna jaroori hain?/ aur yeh make up lagane ki kya jaroorat hain?

Tarika: Spruha natak band karo,tum iss attire main achi lag rahi ho..bilkul..

Before Tarika cud replied, Abhir interrupted : ladki ki tarah..(Spruha shot him, an angry look)

Rajat handing spruha her ear-phone..

Rajat: yeh lo, Spruha, iss theek se aapne baalon ke piche chupa dena..iss baat ka khayal rakhna ki yeh Vicky ko dikhe nhi..aur isse tum har waqt Abhir aur waha ke senior ke contact main rahungi..

Spruha:yes sir..(she took that device & fixed it..)

Rajat: aur haan Spruha yeh bhi rakh lo..(he handed her the gun) isski jaroorat pad sakti hain..par haan agr jaroorat pade tho fir karna,warna nhi..(spruha nodded)

ACP: chalo tum sab..9 bajne waale hain..tum sab aapne destination keliye nikal pado..aur haan jisse Vicky dikhega, jaldi mujhe inform karega,..

All: yes sir..(& all headed to the respective destinations except ACP, Abhir, Antara & Spruha)

* * *

All reached at the respective Pubs, all were reporting abt the latest events to each other, finally at 22:15, a boy of 25-26 age entered in the Zero hour Pub..

The boy entered straight way to the bar section,he was wearing a black denim jeans with a black colored shirt & jacket,& was holding the expensive tab,he threw his credit card towards the bar tender & order his drinks..& started searching for a girl with whom he can have fun..

Rajat took no time to identify this brat..

He quickly called ACP & informed him that the target has arrived,he also informed other officers abt the target's arrival & asked them to come at the pub..

Meanwhile Vicky was enjoying his drinks & was busying looking at the girls..Rajat was closely observing him,suddenly Vicky got up from his seat & moved towards the disc, he catch hold of a girl around her waist & started misbehaving with her..but thankfully some boys from the pub helped that girl..

Rajat was angry on Vicky's behavior but he controlled himself.

Rajat (thinking) isski toh..jee karta hain, issko abhi kheenche ka lagao..par kuch nhi kar sakta warna mission fail ho jayega..par agr issne asie badtameeze issne Spruha ke saath kiya tho? isse tho main..(when Rajat noticed Abhir entering in the pub, Rajat through eyes asked Abhir,"where is spruha?" Abhir nodded & signaled him towards the disc section..Rajat moved his gaze towards disc section & saw spruha who was swaying thru the loud music ..Vicky who was also at the disc, noticed her..& started moving close to her..Spruha who noticed this,quickly headed towards the bar section & made her comfortable, Vicky also followed her..& sat next to her..

Vicky (smirked looking at her, thinking) aaj raat ka arrangement tho hogya..

Vicky: Hi, (& he put his hand forward for a hand-shake) I'm Vicky..

Spruha(smiling) Spruha..

Vicky: pleasure to meet u..

Spruha: same here..

Vicky: drinks order kar du?

Spruha: yeah sure..but only orange juice..

Vicky: yup (to waiter) one strong drink for me & orange juice for the lady..(by saying this he winked at the waiter..waiter understood..) Rajat who was observing them, noticed this, he quickly moved towards the table & sat next to spruha & ordered orange juice for himself..

Waiter placed Rajat his order, meanwhile Vicky's waiter was also placed, Vicky handed Spruha her drink & took his drink..

Vicky: here it is..cheers..(by saying this he sipped his drink..taking this as opportunity Spruha exchanged glass with Rajat & sipped her drink..Rajat took the glass & smelled it..

Rajat: issmain tho hard drink millayi thi uss vicky ne..acha hua humlog ne drinks exchange kar liye..(to Spruha overphone) Spruha, uss drink main vicky ne hard drink milaya tha issliye thode der baad drunk hone ki acting karna..samjhi..

Spruha just nodded.

After some mins, Vicky asked Spruha for Dance,she said yes & they moved ahead to the disc, Spruha started acting like drunk, by smiling stupidly..

Abhir: Spruha ko stupid act karne keliye jyada mehnat bhi nhi karni padegi..pehle se stupid hain..(Spruha who heard this glared at him & decided to teach abhir a lesson)

Here Vicky was convinced that Spruha was drugged, so he caught her by her arm & started moving towards the lounge..Meanwhile rest of the Team members also arrived at the Zero Hour Pub..Vivek & Freddy started moving toward the lounge area, DUO were waiting towards the entrance exist, the girls were ready in the parking lot, while Rajat & Abhir were waiting towards the bar section..when Rajat noticed some 5-6 mens entering in the pub..

Rajat(shocked) yeh loh yaha kya kar rahe hain?

Abhijeet: kya hua Rajat? aur kiss ki baat kar rahe ho tum?

Rajat:sir,yeh Akhilesh ke rivals hain..yeh yaha kya kar rahe hain? aur sir innke paas guns bhi hain..

Daya: lagta hain yaha bohaut badi gadbad hone wali hain..

Rajat: Abhir, Spruha ko waha se bahr nikalo, jaldi Spruha se kaho ki woh turant waha se nikale..(to Spruha) Spruha waha se nikalo?/

the 6 men started heading towards the lounge area.

Rajat:Sir, yeh log bhi lounge area ke yaha gaye hain, air main lounge area ki tarf badh raha huin, aap sabhi cover kariye..

Freddy: par sir, agar innhone firing start kar di, toh iss disc main joh maassom log hain woh maare jayenge..aur Sir, spruha bhi waha vicky ke satah hain, usse bhi goli lag sakti hain..

Rajat: hto ab ky akare?

Freddy: ek idea hain..

All: kya?

Freddy: (shouted) BOMB! BOMB!

As soon as all heard this, all people started running & in no time the pub got evacuated, only the 6 men, CID team & Vicky were present in the PUB..

When the 6 men heard & Vicky heard abt the bomb, they got panic, Vicky dropped Spruha on the couch & to save his life started moving towards the exit when the 6 men noticed vicky, they pulled out there guns & aimed at vicky..

Vicky also pulled out his gun & aimed at them, the firing started & vicky hid himself behind the counter..

CID team also started firing at the 6 men..

After exchange of shots,finally 4 of the 6 men were arrested, but due to this vicky escaped from there, freddy, vivek & sachin caught hold of those 4 men & all headed towards bureau.

After providing first aid to those arrested men,they were taken to interrogation room..ACP, DUO & Rajat were interrogating these men.

ACP: (shouting)haan tho batao, kya wajah thi, joh tumne Vicky par humla kiya?(but none of them responded, so in frustration ACP banged roughly on the table, the table trembled..

Daya: ab batate ho ya muh khilwao ek-ek ka?(& he moved forward,adjusting his hand sleeves back, those men got scared & started blabbering )

man: sahab mariye mat..main bata ta hu..humlog vicky ko marne waale the..

ACP: woh tho hume bhi pata hain..par kyu?

Man:uss Akhilesh ne humara paise doobaya tha,issliye hum logone usse maar ne ka plan banaya..woh toh maar gya..

Acp (exclaimed in shock) kya? Akhilesh mar gaya?

Abhijeet: yeh kasie ho sakta hain?

Rajat: Sir, yeh jaroor jhoot ol rahe hain..itna bada industrialist mara aur kissi ko khabar bhi nhi..asie kasie ho sakta hain?

Daya: sach bata, warna..

Man": sach keh raha hu sahab..Akhilesh ko mare 2 din hogaye hain..uss din hum sab usse marne gaye the..humne socha ki office jate waqt hum uss par aatack karenge,aur usska kaam wahi khatam kar denge, auur humare plan ke hisab se hum ne uss par aatack bhi kiya, par achanak hue humle ki wajh se Akhilesh ko shock laga aur woh heart attack se mar gaya..

Daya: sach bol raha hain? kahi asie toh nhi ki tumne hi maar diya aur ab heart attack ka jhoot bata rahe ho..

Man: arre nhi sahab..sach main usse attack hi aya..jab woh attack se mar gaya, tab humne usse wahi par chod diya..

Rajat: Par agar Akhilesh mar gaya tho abhi tak yeh baat media main aayi kasie nhi?

Man: sahab kyunki usske pariwar wale iss baat ko chupa rahe hain..woh kuch insurance ka mamla hain..issliye unnke pariwar waalon ne yeh baat chupa rakhi hain..

ACP: acha,issliye abhi tak usske marne ki khabar nhi aayi..(turning to DUO) ek baar phir pooch tach karo inns sab ki aur baad main police ko inform kar dena aur inhe jail main daal dena, tab tak main yeh baat DIG & DCP sir ko bata ke aata huin..

(After interrogating, the 4 of them were sent to jail,ACP informed higher authorities that Akhilesh is dead so the mission was abruptly ended,)

* * *

Next Day, Tarika invited all the CID team to Salunkhe's Home for lunch..

All were present & were relishing on the delicious food prepared by Tarika, after lunch all were pampered by there favourite ice-scream flavor ..they were enjoying there icescream in salunkhe's garden

Finally Rajat spoked..

Rajat: kuch bhi ho, Tarika, par mana padega, ki khana bana ne main tumhara haath koi nhi tham sakta ..ek dum kamal ka khaana banati ho humare nasseb main aise swadisht khana hota hain...(teasingly) Ab mujhe pata chala ki tumahri khaane ke tariff humesha Bureau main kyu hoti rehti hain..(& all started smiling looking at Abhijeet)

Salunkhe: (irritatingly)Rajat, yaar, kya tum bhi? bureau ka naam lekar, ice-scream ka sara maja kirkira kar diya tumne..

Rajat: sorry sir..

Tarika: waise Rajat, agar khane ka itna hi shauk hain toh, ek kaam karte hain, tumahri shaadi kara lete hain taaki tumhe har din acha khane mil jaye..

Rajat started coughing as soon as he heard this...

Rajat: kya bol rahi ho tarika? soch samajh ke bola karo..

Tarika: arre iss main sharmane ki kya baat hain?(to Salunkhe) sir ab aap hi batayiye, Rajat ko bhi shaddi kar leni chahiye na, kab tak yuhi hotel par aapne pasie spend karega? usse behtar koi permanently hi cook lana ..

Rajat: acha..par Tarika jab tak mere seniors kunware hain (looking at DUO)tab tak main aksie shaddi kar sakta hun?(DUO glanced at each other)

Salunkhe: arre bhai Rajat, agar tumhare inn seniors ke bharose rahe na toh hogai tumhari shaddi..

Daya: yeh lya keh rahe hain sir?

Salunkhe: sahi keh raha hun main janab,ek yeh hain (pointing to daya) jisske samne mujrim thar-thar kapne lagta hain, jisske samne log tote ki tara bolne lagte hain woh khud Muskaan ke samne ek shabd nhi bol pate..aur ek woh mahashay hain (pointing to Abhijeet) jinnke pyaar ki engine pa-pa se aage badhti hi nhi..pichle 5 saal se ussi station par ruki hain..(DUO gets embarassed on this while others tries to supppress there laughter..)Rajat, agar inn dono ke bharose rahe na toh iss mujhe nhi lagta tumhari shaadi ho payegi..

Daya: salunkhe sahab, main issliye wait kar raha hun kyunki mera senior toh Abhijeet hain, jab tak woh ready nh hota tab tak main kasie shaddi ka fasila kar sakta huin?

Abhijeet: aain? Daya..

Salunkhe:are tum dono ke chakar main kal tak toh Spruha ki bhi shaddi hojayegi (now spruha started to cough)

Spruha: (cough)Sir aap kya keh rahe hain? shaddi aur meri?

Rajat: aur nhi toh kya? Kabhi na kabhi toh hogi na.

Spruha: arre Sir,kya aap bhi?kyu bechare uss ladke ko shahid karne par tule hue hain?aur waise bhi Shadii-wadii mere baas ki baat nhi.

Abhir: usse bhi important baat yeh hain ki, tujh jasie se shaddi karega kaun? usse aapni kabar nhi khudwaani..tujh se shaddi karke..

Spruha:Abhir, asie lagta hain jasie meri shaddi ki tujhe hi padi hain..tu toh nhi karne waala na mujhse shaddi toh kyu baat kar rah hain?

Abhir: mujhe kissi pagal kutte na kata hain joh main tujh se shaadii karunga?agar duniya main tu aakhri ladki bhi bach na toh bhi main teri taraf mood kar nhi dekhunga..arre ruk..maine tujhe ladki kaha..ohh I'm so sorry..

Spruha got mad after hearing this, she started running behind him to beat him..& Abhir started running...Abhir hid behind Daya, when Spruha was heading towards daya but she lost her balance & was about to fall when someone grabbed her by her waist & pulled her up..

All the team including Abhir got shocked after seeing this..

Abhir: yeh kaun hain?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Salunkhe's Home

Abhir & the rest of the team was shocked for a small instance by seeing that person holding spruha.. The person pulled back Spruha & made her stand. Spruha was quite surprised after seeing that person, the person smiled looking at her..on the other hand Salunkhe was observing that person suspiciously, the person was wearing a formal grey coloured t-shirt with blue-faded jeans & black snickers his black hair was all messed up, his colour tone was similar with Rajat's tone but with a height of 5"6..

Salunkhe muttered: Ab yeh kaun hain?

Freddy whispered to Vivek: Vivek ab yeh kaun aaya hain..Vivek shrugged back,

Spruha(surprised): tu yaha?

The person smirked: kyu nhi aa sakta?woh ..Actually tujhe bohaut miss karr raha tha issliye chala aaya tere piche..(& he placed his right hand on Spruha's cheek & pinched it softly, but Spruha quickly removed his hand from her cheek)

Spruha:acha? Ohh ..(Changing her tone to angry) waise mujhe tujhse koi baat nhi karni..(& she turned to the other side)

Person(confused)kyu? Ab maine kya kiya?(& he once again turned her back by holding her by shoulders, )

Spruha:kya kiya? Ek toh tu mujhe bina bataye, mission chala gaya..aur usske baad bhi tune mujhe ek baar bhi call ya message karke reply nhi kiya..itna sab kuch hone ke baad tu expect karta hain ki main tujhe smile karke welcome karu?tujhse baat karu?

person: are Spruha..actually maine toh kaafi expect kiya tha, ki tu mujhe yaha dekhkae,khush hojayegi..(teasingly) meri pooja ki thali lekar swagat karegi..

Spruh: teri pooja? mujhe kya pagal kutte ne kata hain?

person: ab mujhe kaise pata hoga ?aur wasie bhi Spruha..agar tujhe kutta kaat lega toh bichare uss kutte ko 14 injection lagane padenge na..bechara kutta..

Spruha: tu ruk(& she started beating him..all were just watching the new arrival with confused look,so Salunkhe coughed purposely to get the attention of the new Tom & jerry)

Salunkhe :(cough) Spruha, (pointing towards the new arrival)yeh kaun?

Spruha realized that the both were fighting, with their seniors surrounding them :ohh sorry sir yeh..

person: Sir main Sid..ohh soory Sidharth Phadnis..(& he shook hands with Salunkhe & Acp Pradyuman)

Sid: hello sir..

Acp: Sidharth Phadnis..matlab Acp Phadnis ke?

Sid: Main unnka nephew huin..woh mere uncle hain..

Acp: ohh..nice to meet u..

Sid: same here Sir..

Salunkhe: par kya kar rahe ho?

Sid: Sir,woh darsal Acp sir ne bataya ki Spruha mumbai aayi hain mission ke silsile main, tho main yaha chala aaya usse milne..actually jab Spruha Mumbai keliye aayi thi tab waha Goa main nhi tha..ek case ke silsile main bahar gaya tha..issliye chala aaya isse milne..

Salunkhe:ohh..toh Spruha se milke jane waale ho?

Sid: Actually Sir main suna ki mission ko end kar diya gaya hain..toh issliye main Mumbai spruha ko lene aaya tha..

Spruha: Sid main koi bachi huin? Joh tu mujhe lene aaya?(spruha complained)

Sid: meri maa..main janta huin kit u bachi nhi hain..par bureau kuch jyada hi silent zone main chala gaya tha..isslye use ek baar phir reactivate karne keliye main khud chala aaya tujhe lene..samjhi..aur mujhe bhi kafi bore ho raha thaw aha pain ..tu john hi thi mere naak main dum karne keliye..issliye bhaga chala aaya tujhe le jane keliye..ab chalegi meri maa?(& he folded hands; Spruha smiled at his this behaviour)

Spruha(smiling) haan chalongi..

When Tarika quickly interrupted..: nahi..

( All questioningly looked at her)

Spruha: kyu nhi mam?

Tarika: who Spruha..(& he she looked at Daya & Abhijeet & signalled them to speak..)

Daya: who actually baat yeh hain ki..Abhijeet tum bolo..

Abhijeet: Actually aap sab ko yaha bulane ka aur yeh ek saath lunch arrange karne ke piche ek makssd tha..

Freddy: makksad? Kya sir?

Abhijeet: Actually freddy, ek important announce ment karni thi..issliye Tarika se kehkar humne yeh aaj yeh poore team ko lunch pain bulaya..

Salunkhe: who, sab tho theek hain..par Announcement kya karni thi?

Daya: sir, humare Engagement aur Shaddi ki date announce karni thi..

Freddy (confused) kisski engagement aur shaddi sir?

Vivek: Arre Sir, Abhijeet sir – aur Daya sir aur Muskaan ki engagement ki baat kar rahe hain sir..

Freddy:ohh..samjh gaya..

Abhijeet: good freddy..tho humne yeh decide kiya hain ki iss Sunday ko hum ek choti se ghar main engagement karenge aur shaddi court marriage karenge next Sunday ko..

Rajat: isska matlab parso tum log ki engagement hain? Aur aap sab hume ab baata rahe hain..?

Tarika: Rajat, yeh engagement hum log simple hi rakhne waale hain..humare team ke alawa aur kissi ko nhi bulane waale..issliye ab baata rahe hain..

Rajat: Tarika bhale simple tareeke se kuch tho tayari karni hogi na?

Salunkhe who was quiet till now, spoke up in anger..

Salunkhe(angrily) yeh kya hain sab? Tarika, mujhe laga atleast tum tho samjhdat ho..par tum bhi iss Abhijeet jasie hi sochne lagi..

Abhijeet: aap kehna kya chahte hain ? main samjhdar nhi huin?

Salunkhe: dekho Abhijeet, mujhe tumse iss mamle main behes nhi karni..tum tho chup hi rahe..ek toh meri lab main aakr meri hi assistant ke saath pyaar kiya..main chup raha..par ab nhi chup rahunga..

Abhijeet : ab kya karenge aap? (he asked him in worried manner)

Salunkhe: Ab main karwanunga tumlogon ki shaddi..kaise karani hain?kab karani hain?sab main decide karunga..tum bas shaddi ke waqt hazir hona..theek hain?

Abhijeet: par ..

Salunkhe: chup!ab chup chap khade raho..ek shabd muh se nikla toh dekhna..

(Abhijeet had no other option, so he zipped his mouth & sat quietly like a 4 yrs one who was asked to kept quiet by his mother..while Daya & Tarika were suppressing there laughter after watching Abhijeet like this..rest of the members were also smiling on this )

Salunkhe: haan tho Ab..sabse pehle kaam hain ki Engagement ka destination..toh who hain mera yeh ghar..yaha hongi engagement..issis garden ko hum saja hain..aur iss decoration ki jimmeadri uthayenge, Freddy aur Vivek..theek hain…

Freddy & vivek: yes sir!

Salunkhe: baad main decorations ke baad aayega..khana..toh Catering ki sare jimmeadri, Manisha ki..(turning to freddy) freddy Manisha ko inform kar dena iss baremain..nhi toh ruko..main hi use call karke sare details samjha dunga..ab usske baad hain..Invitations & Guests ko manage karna..tho who Rajat tum sambhal lena..

Daya: par Sir,humlog jyada guests ko invite nhi karne waale..

Salunkhe: Par Daya hume aapne department ke colleagues ko bulana hoga na..DCP sahib, DIG sahib..unnhe toh bulana hi hoga..unnki families ko bhi..

Daya: haan..woh..

Salunkhe: haan toh bas hogaya phir..ab tum usski chinta mat karo..Rajat sambhal lega sab..ab usske baad Engagement main pehne keliye kapde ki shopping..toh who..

Tasha: Sir, hum kal subha hi mall jakar shopping karte hain..

Salunkhe: haan yeh theek rahega Tasha..kapdon ke saath, accessories, ring sab ki shopping kar lenge..

Acp: aare Salunkhe..sans toh lein..kya dhad-dhad express ki tarah tayari yan kar rahaa hain..

Salunkhe: karni toh padegi na boss..aaj Friday hain..Sunday ko engagement ..matlab sirf kal ka din hain Sat..sari tayri karne keliye..toh haath jaldi jaldi chalene padenge na..

Tarika: par sir aap itna stress mat lijiye..aapki health ko nuksaan hoga..main akrti hun..

Salunkhe: dekho Tarika tum aur muskaan tum dono koi kaam nhi karogi..sirf dekhogi..akhir tumhari shaadi hain..bas tum dono kal shopping main help karogi..samjhe..

Tarika: theek hain sir..

Abhijeet(whispered) Salunkhe sir toh sari tayari yan asie kar rahe hain jasie khud ki shaddi ho.. par acha hain..Tarika ko aapni beti mante hain..theek waise hi khush hain jasie ek baap aapnie beti ki shaddi main khush hota hain..(& he smiled watching Salunkhe's excitement..)

Tarika turned to the new arrival of their team..

Tarika: Ab tum sab ko humari wedding attend karni hain samjhe..

Antara:of course mam..humlog aatend bhi karnge..aur aapki shaddi ke sari tayari main aap sab ki madad bhi karneg..kyu Abhir?

Abhir: haan kyu nhi..

Spruha: maam..mujhe nhi lagta ki Sid aur main aapki wedding attend kar payenge..

Rajat who also heard there convo, spoke: kyu? Kya hua?

Spruha: sir, engagement Sunday ko hain toh who attend kar payenge..par wedding..not possible sir..coz humlog Sunday hi goa keliye nikal jayenge..

Tarika: goa keliye? Spruha ruk jao na..kya problem hain Sunday tak rookne keliye..

Spruha: mam..woh Acp sir..

Rajat: aare Acp sir ko hum samjha denge..na..ruko main Acp sir se khte hun..

Spruha: are Sir, yeh nhi Phadnis Sir nhi mange..

Tarika: tum unnse baat karlo na..

Spruha: nhi mam..rehne dijiye..

Tarika: kya rehne do? Ab itne din tum humare saath ruki thin a..tho ab kya problem hain?

(Turning to Sidharth) Sidharth tum Phadnis sir se baat kar lo na..aur unnse permission lona..

Sid: don't worry mam..main sir ko samjha dunga..I'm sure who maan jayneg..waise..iss wedding main mujhe aane ki permission hain na? ya sirf spruha ko entry hain?

Tarika: of course, tumhe bhi koi poochne ki baat hain?

When salunkhe headed towards them..

Salunkhe: aare Spruha, chalo mere saath..Antara tum bhi chalo..tum dono..mujhe help ki saaf safai karne main..chalo..

Sid: main bhi chalu sir?

Salunkhe: chalo..jaldi..

Abhir(thinking) lag gaya yeh Sid bhi impress karne main..

Salunkhe: haan aur ek baat batana bhul gaya..kal subha sharp 10 baje mere ghar par sab log pohcnahc jaana..kal humsab Infinity maal jayenge, shopping keloye..theek hain..

All (shouted) yes sir..

Salunkhe: okay then dismiss!..ab sab log apne aapne kaam par lag jao..jao ..

(All headed towards their respective jobs, Vivek, Tasha & freddy headed towards the mall to purchase some decorating material, while Rajat headed towards printing press to print some invitation cards, accompanied by Acp while Abhijeet & Daya stayed back to help Tarika, muskaan, & the other battalion to help cleaning the house. Abhijeet & Daya were cleaning the garden area, while Antara & Abhir were washing the glass,windows & spruha & sid were busy cleaning the floors & tiles..Tarika & Muskaan were busy helping salunkhe who was cleaning the kitchen..

**After 3 hours** of hectic work, All the house was shining & twinkling, the officers turned helpers & cleaners crashed down on sofa & floor after a hectic tiresome cleaning..

Duo rested themselves on the sofa, while the new battalion Abhir & sid sat on the chair of dining table while spruha & antara made them comfortable on the shining floors..

After some mins Tarika & Muskaan arrived with some refreshment followed by salunkhe who also made him comfortable on his wooden rocking chair..Tarika distributed coffee mugs & muskaan gave all them cake pieces..

Daya: ahaha..itni mehnat ke baad, cake khane ka maza hi kuch aur hota hain..(& he gulped down the cake piece..)

Muskaan slapped her forehead: hey bhagwan! Dayatumhe kahne ke alwa kuch sujhta hain?

Daya: haan sujhta hain na..

Muskaan: kya?

Daya: tum..(muskaan slapped his shoulder..while the new battalion exchanged glance at each other)

Muskaan: daya, sudhar jao..kamse kaam aapne junior ke samne toh asie harkate mat karo..

Daya: aare Muskaan, yeh humare junior humse bhi ek kadam aage hain..hum joh flirt karte hain use 100 times yeh flirt karte honge..kyu Abhir aur Sid?(sid nodded)

Spruha: galat keh rahe hain..

Daya: matlab?

Spruha: Sir aapne flirt ke baremain Sid ko pocha who tho theek hain..par Abhir ko kyu poocha? Use toh flirt bhi karna nhi aata..

Abhijeet(shocked) kya? Flirt karna nhi aata..ek ladka hoke, Abhir tum flirt nhi karte?

Tarika: Abhijeet, sare ladke tumhare tarah iss mamle main expert thode hi hote hain..har kissine iss subject main tumhari tarah Phd nhi kar rakhi hain..

Abhijeet: Tarika, main aapne iss knowledge ko sirf tum par utilise karta hun..

Tarika: (mocking) acha..sirf mujh par?aur baaki ladkiyon par kya karte rehta hon?

Salunkhe: Tarika, who baaki ladkiyon par aapni knowledge ka sirf experiment kar raha hota hain..

Abhijeet: Salunkhe sahib, aab 2 din baad humari sagai hain..aur aap hain ki humar bich aag lagaye jaa rahe hain..

Salunkhe: main..

Abhijeet: main mudda kya hain? Abhir ke flirt ka..aap mujhe kyu bich main laa rahe hain?(to Abhir) Abhir tumhe sach main flirt karna nhi aata?

Abhir: sir..woh..

Abhijeet: tch-tch..mere shishya hokar tumhe flirt karna nhi aata..kaafi galat baat hain yeh Abhir..kyu daya?

Daya: haan bilkul Abhijeet..

Abhijeet:Abhir flirt karna yeh hare k aadmi ka birth rite hota hain..har ladke main yeh speciality hoti hain..aur har situation main who use aapni iss khubi ka performance dena chahiye..par yeh yaad rahe ki har baar audience different ho..samjhe wats..

(Tarika nodded in exaggeration thinking ki " Abhijeet kabhi nhi sudhrega..!")

Tarika: Abhir, aapne sir ko iss mamle main bilkul follow mat karna..siirf ek hi ladki se pyaar karna..agar aapni sir ki baat manoge na toh jote padenge..samjhe?

Abhijeet: aare Tarika, kya tum bhi..main Abhir ko survival keliye tips de raha hun aur tum ho ki..

Tarika: abhijeet, ..

(But she was interrupted by the door bell, he got up to check who it was..she opened the door & found Rajat & Acp sir..& Rajat , both entered in..)

Rajat: Cards ka order tho dediya hain..kal subha tak mil jayenge..uske baad main speed post se bhej dunga sab jagah..

Salunkhe: theek hain..

(after some chit chat, & discussing abt the preparations all headed towards their homes except spruha & who was staying with salunkhe..sid left to stay with Rajat)

Next Morning 10:00

All arrived at salunkhe's home & then they left for the Infinity mall for shoping, there were 2 toyota cars, one was driven by Daya & the next was by Rajat, In Daya's car, Abhijeet, acp, freddy, vivek, abhir were present while in Rajat's, salunkhe, Tarika, muskaan,tasha & Manisha, antara, were present due to shortage of place Sid & spruha were on sid's bike & rest of the members like poorvi, shreya,vineet & Nikhil were staying at bureau coz if a some case reports to bureau then they will call other members & inform them

**Infinity mall; 10:30**

After fraction of journey all reached at the mall & started exploring the shops, first all headed towards the clothes shop to purchase some good clothes for engagement..

The girls, Tarika, Muskaan, poorvi, tasha , Manisha & Antara were looking for the sarees, lehange & choli, sharara, ,..While the mens were looking for coats & kurtas..

Manisha was looking some sarees & was draping her around & was checking simultaneously seeing herself in the mirror..

Manisha :hmm, yeh colour theek lag raha hain..(to tasha)kya khayal hain tasha iss saree ke baremain?

Tasha: acha hain bhabhi..par aap red colour kyu nhi try karti?

Manisha:are nhi nhi Tasha..Freddy ko red colour pasand nhi hain..issliye red colour ki saree nhi le sakti..freddy ko red colour se allergy hain..

Tasha(confused) Red colour se allergy?

Manisha (laughing) aare Tasha..woh kya hain na..humlog ek bar ghoomne keliye gaye the..aur (launghing) freddy ne red colour ka shirt pehna tha..aur uss waqt freddy ke piche do bail lage the..tab se freddy ko red colour se allergy hain..(& she started laughing, Tasha also joined her,)

Manisha: waise tasha, tum kya pehne wali ho? (Teasingly) vivek ki choice se shopping karne waali ho?

Tasha(blushing) kya bhabhi aap bhi? Waise..maine yeh (pointing towards a long purple coloured ghagra & choli)chose kiya hain..kaise hain bhabhi yeh?

Manisha: bohaut ache hain tasha..le lo tum..(to Tarika & Muskaan) tum dono ne chose kiya kya?

Tarika: Bhabhi, yeh lehenga liya hain…(pointing towards off-white lehenga) aur muskaan ne who (pointing towards bluish )liya hain..

Manisha: bohaut acha hain..

Meanwhile towards the other side, all were having tough time to decide, that what they should shop?

After, taking much more time finally Rajat chose one kurta which was maroon shaded

Rajat: hmm..yeh theek hain..(& he glanced towards Daya who was having tough time to find dhoti of his height..)

Daya(in frustration) yaar..yaha ek dhang ka kapda nhi hain mere liye..(to Rajat) Rajat kuch mila tumhe?

Rajat showed him the kurta who was he holding..

Daya: Abhijeet kaha hain? (& he started looking for Abhijeet..finally he noticed Abhijeet at the counter busy talking with the sale-girl..daya muttered) uff..Abhi..kab sudhrego tum?(& he sighed)& moved towards the counter were Abhijeet was still busy talking with sales girl.

Abhijeet(to the sales girl) Aap kafi acha kaam karti hain..ek dum mast..

Sales girl: thank u sir..

Abhijeet: I really appreciate your work..aur aap ..(when Daya grabbed Abhijeet by his shoulder & started moving from there, before leaving Daya mumbled "sorry" to the sales girl..after abhijeet left, the sales girl heaved a sigh of relief..)

Daya: boss kya kar rahe the? Agar Tarika ne dekha hota toh..

Abhijeet: aare Daya, main toh paise bacha ke koshish kar raha tha..

Daya(confused) paise bacha ne ki kshish?flirt kar ke?

Abhijeet:Arre Daya, yahi toh strategy thi..usse flirt karke, use thoda impress karke, kuch discount lene wala tha..par tumne aakar poora plan ki band baja di..

Daya: Abhijeet tumhara kuch nhi ho sakta..(& daya left from there to shop other things..leaving Abhijeet there)

Abhir was standing like a mannequin & Antara was showing them one by one kurta..

Abhir: (irritation) Arrey Antara..kuch bhi le lo yaar..

Antara: aise kuch bhi le lo?aur waise bhi Abhir, main tumharliye shopping kar rahi huin..kyunki tumhe toh ek dhang ka select karna nhi ata..ab jaldi se yeh 4-5 kurte try karlo..jao..

Abhir:yeh 4-5 kurta..are u mad?

Antara:kuch nhi jao jaldi..(& she pushed Abhir towards the trial room handing him the clothes)

Here Salunkhe & Acp were busy looking some coats & tie..while vivek was busy trying some kurta..he tried one & came out of the trial room to show freddy & asked his view abt it..but he failed to notice freddy there..he searched him , but didn't found him..so he enquired Rajat abt it..

Vivek: Sir, aapne freddy sir ko dekha?

Rajat: freddy (thinking)..haan shayd maine use gaming section ki taraf jate dekha tha..

Vivek(confused) gaming section?

(Vivek quickly removed the kurta & headed towards the gaming section to search freddy, when he noticed freddy playing a car-race game & next to him, spruha was seating & both were competing with each other..)

Freddy (exclaimed)YES! Main jeet gaya..

Spruha: wow ssir! Aap toh expert ho iss game main..

Freddy tightened his collar: aur nhi toh kya..Spruha..tum nhi janti ki main iss game main No.1 hun..

When vivek joined them..

Vivek: aare Sir..aap dono yaha kya kar rahe hain?aapko shopping nhi karni?

Freddy: Arre Vivek,meri shopping Manisha karne waali hain..kyunki who kehti hain ki meri choice acchi nhi hoti..issliye who mere liye kapde chose karne waali hain..

Vivek: oh acha..aur spruha tumhari shopping ho gai?

Spruha: Sir, shopping ka kya hain?main toh jeans aur shirt hi pehne wali ho..

Freddy: are spruha. Engagement keliye tum jeans aur shirt pehneogi..

Spruha: haan..sir waise jeans aur shirt main problem kya hain..

Freddy: par phir bhi spruha..Engagement keliye yeh kapde?

( suddenly antara entered )

Antara: (angrily )aare spruha tum yaha ..pata main tumhe kabse dhoond rahi huin..chhalo mere saath..chalo..(& she dragged spruha from there)

Spruha: aare sambhal ke..gir jaongi main..

(Antara dragged her till the shop where all ladies were still busy doing shopping)

Antara: Tarika maam..lo yeh rahi spruha..

Tarika: kaha thi spruha tum itne der se?khair who chodo..aur yeh dekho maine tumhare liye yeh sharara select kiya hain..dekho pasand aaya tumhe?

Spruha eyes widened in shock & she literally screamed: yeh..

Tarika: kyu pasand nhi aaya?

Spruha: mam..yeh sharara..main kase pehnungi..matlab yeh itna bada skirt..

Antara: skirt nhi use ghagra kehte hain..

Spruha: (irritating) Antara mujhe GK main sikha ab..Mam..yeh kuch jyda hi heavy hojayega..main jeans aur tshirt pehen loongi na,

Tarika: bilkul nhi..tum yahi pehnogi..that's final..aur haan Mansiha bhabhi ne isske saath tumhare liye accessories bhi le rakhe hain..theek hain..

(Spruha had no other option but to agree..)

After shopping for some more hours for other members too, all team had lunch in the restro & after that all headed towards their home to keep the hordes of shopping bags & after keeping their bags & resting for some hours, it was decide that all will gather back to salunkhe's home for decoration..

**Salunkhe's Home**

Salunkhe was resting on his arm chair & sipping the coffee served by Tarika after hectic shopping..Tarika, spruha, abhir & sid were also enjoying their coffee, when suddenly the bell rang,abhir got up & to check who it was & found Rajat who was holding some invitation cards, he got in & handed the invitation cards to salunkhe)

Rajat : yeh dekhiye sir…

Salunkh was going thru the cards when others also joined him..Tarika took one of the cards

the card was white in colour with two dove surrounding a heart on front page & towards the border a satin ribbon was present. Inside with bold letters the couple names were printed in cursive handwriting & was highlighted by glitter & towards the end of the card, Best wished to couples were wished by their team, mentioning every name of the team member..& loads of blessings from their respective bosses..

Tarika's eyes glistened after seeing this, she quickly moved her gaze towards salunkhe, whose condition was also similar to her, except that some tears managed to escaped from his eyes, Tarika quickly wiped out the tears from salunkhe's cheeks..salunkhe affectionately nodded at her..& placed his hand on tarika's head..Tarika hugged him back..& mumbled thank you to him..

Rajat also patted Tarika's head ..Spruha was closely observing this..she smiled..something stirred in her heart & suddenly her faced dropped ..her eyes too got blurred..Sid who was standing close to her noticed this & took her hand in his & pressed her & signalled her not to cry..

While Abhir who noticed Sid holding spruha's hand felt something weird ..& uncomfortable..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Salunkhe's home**

Finally the day arrived, the engagement day! It was not only a Big day for the couples for also the rest of the team, after all there are seniors or rather there best friends are getting married. since morning all were working hardly to make this day memorable for them, Salunkhe was running like a mad bull through the house checking all the decorations & preparations, though there were other officers helping him but salunkhe just wanted to assure that all the things by himself, after all it is a big day for his sweetest princess..As the Engagement time was nearing, everyone were started moving there hands fast to complete there respective job,

Vivek stretched his hand & fixed the last flower garland along the wall, he climbed down from the stool & moved his gaze from the decorated wall & smiled satisfactorily on his work, but his smile was short lived when someone smacked his shoulder hardly ..

Vivek cried out in pain: ouch..(rubbing his hand on the shoulder) kya kar rahi ho tasha?

Tasha: good job vivek..maina toh tumhe appreciate kar rahi thi..

Vivek: isse bhi ache tareeke hote hain appreciate karne ke..

Tasha: acha woh sab chodo, jao jake tayar ho jao, iss track pants aur t-shirt change karo..jao..(& she pushed him slightly)

Vivek: jaa ta huin..wasie pehle tum change karlo, tum he jyada time lagta hain tayari karne keliye,issliye madam aap jaiye..

Tasha:haan pata hain mujhe, bbas yeh engagement ki thali aja du phir jaongi change karne keliye..

Vivek : tho theek hain, main bhi teri help karta huin, iss hisab se kaam jaldi ho jayega..theek hain..

Tasha: okay..( & they both started decorating it..)

On the other side, freddy was instructing the caterers about the food..

Freddy: acha bhai uss table par sare starters rakhna hain & usske opp wale table par main items rakhna hain..

when Manisha called him from behind..

Manisha: freddy..

Freddy: haan bolo Manisha..

Manisha: yeh lo (handing him a cup of tea, )

Freddy: tea..ohh thanks manisha..

Manisha: yeh tea khatam hone ke baad tum change karne chale jaana ,main yaha manage karti huin, theek hain..

Freddy: par mansiha main manage kar lunga tum..

Manisha: miane keh diya fredericks! subha se kar liya tumne, ab mujhe karne do, aur jao jaldi..

Freddy: theek hain ..jaise aap kahe madam..( Manisha noded smilingly at him, freddy smiled looking back at her & after finishing his tea, he headed to change his outfits.)

to the other side of garden, Nikhil, Sid & Abhir were arranging the music system, they were connecting the speakers to the system, when Nikhil started checking some Cd's..Nikhil: haan yeh CD theek hain..(sid took that CD from his hand to insert in the system, when he noticed the CD cover, it was old CD from 80's ..)

Sid: Sir, itne poorane gane play karenge toh maza nhi aayega..

Nikhil: aare Sid, yeh Daya sir ke fav CD hain, Daya sir humesha yahi CD sunte hain jab woh qualis main akel hote hain..

Abhir ( also looked at the CD) : par sir yeh kaafi old hogi..aur wasie bhi aaj party ke waqt aisae old song lagana theek nhi hoga..hum kuch naya lagate hain na..

Nikhil: theek hain..par acha kuch lagana..kcuh ulta sidha mat lagana..woh tumhara fevicol ong ya kuch daru wala wagara song mat lagana, warna ACP sir toh pehle yeh music system aur baad main hum teeno ko phod denge..

Sid & Abhir: okay sir..

After getting ready ACP in hi regular black coats with white colored shirt underneath & cool teddy-bear printed ties was strolling through the garden area when he noticed rajat towards the enterance, he headed towards him, Rajat was dressed in blood colored kurta with black jeans..

Acp: Rajat..

Rajat: yes sir..

Acp: yaha kya kar rahe ho?enetrance ki taraf..

Rajat: Sir, who ab guests aayenge toh unnka swaagat karne kelye yaha ruka huin..aur wasie bhi ab DCP ir aarahe hain, toh unnkeliye..

Acp: DCP sir aarahe hain? toh bhai mujhe bhi yahi rukna hoga unnka swagat karne keliye,nhi toh woh rawan phir bhadak jayega..

Rajat: theek kaha aapne..(& they stood there to greet there DCP sir)

When All were busy in the last minute preparations, from fixing decorations, checking the dishes to cross checking the arrangements for guests..DUO especially daya was having a tough time with his outfits..Sachin who was already dressed in grey colord kurta & vineet with blue one; both of them were busy pulling the kurta from Daya's neck..

Daya was irritated & shouting becoz his maroon shaded sherwani was stucked in midway in his neck, he was unable to pull it down through his head, which was causing him difficult to breathe, so in frustration he was shouting on sachin & vineet who were trying there best to help there senior..

Daya: aare iss ko jaldi nikalo..mere dum ghut raha hain..

Sachin : sir, aap shaant hojaiye, hum log koshish kar rahe hain..

Vineet : haan sir,,aap shaant kahde rahiye,,

Daya: aare kya shannt kahda rahu...tum log jaldi karo,warna main iss sherwani ko pahad dunga ab..

(In all this kiosk the only one who was enjoying was Abhijeet. He was dressed in aqua colored sherwani, & was smiling broadly on watching these from the mirror while setting his look ..)

Abhijeet : Dekha daya, issliye kehta huin, thoda kam khaya kar, dekha hogai na problem, itna motta hoagaya tu ki ab sherwani bhi fit nhi ho rahi..

Daya( irritatingly) Abhijeet yaar tum chup karo..agar madat nhi kar sakte toh tanne toh mat maro..aur waise bhi yeh sherwani kal li thi humne mall se, ek din main kaie chotti hogai? aur haan kitni baar kaha hain ki main motta nhi huin..ruko tum iss sab se chutne ke baad dkehta huin main tumhe..(he warned Abhijeet)

Abhijeet was just laughing on his best buddy's situation..when Sid & Abhir entered the room with there outfitts in order to change..but was startled to find the whole scene

Sid & Abhir: ohh sorry sir..

Abhijeet: aare sid , Abhir aao..

Abhir: ir who hum change karne aaye the, par its okay hum doosra room dhundte hain..

Abhijeet: arre nhi its okay,,tum log washroom use kar sakte ko..

Sid: okay..main change karke aata huin..(& sid left to change)

Finally in frustration daya removed the sherwani & threw it on bed..

Daya: (angrliy) haat..main yeh nhi pehnunga..main aapni blue shirt main hi sagai kar lunga..

Abhijeet: uss porani blue shirt main sagai..agar woh blue shirt pehne ke jayega na, toh hogai teri sagai..

Daya: tho kya karu yaar? dekhna kabe try kar raha huin par yeh sherwani haain ki manti nhi..

Abhijeet: daya shanat reh tu pehle..

(when Abhir noticed something, he took that sherwani & started looking it)

Abhir: Sir, aap samjh aaya ki yeh sherwani aap kyu pehen nhi paa rahe the, ..

Daya: kyu?

Abhir: sir aapne isske poore buttons khole hi nhi the,islsiye aapko problem ho rahi thi..(& he unbuttoned the buttons..daya smiled sheepishly abt it)

Abhijeet: kya daya? itna bad ahogaya phir bhi tujhe ek sherwani pehene nhi aati..

Daya took the sherwani from Abhir & put it on. this time it easily went down his neck & daya smiled in relief..

Daya: thank god..aagai..

Sachin: tho chale sir ab..sablog wait kar rahe honge..

Duo: haan chalo..(they all left from there except Abhir & sid)

Vineet: are chalo Abhir..

Abhir: sir aap jaiye, main change karke aata huin..

Vineet: theek hain..par jaldi aana..

Abhir: okay sir..

After some mins Sid came out from the washroom wearing a chocolate colored kurta & blck jeans. After him Abhir quickly rushed in washroom & after fraction of sec, he was also dressed in dark blue colored kurta & jeans..quicly setting up there appearance the boys rush out from the room & headed towards the hall way to join others..

In the hallway

Duo, sachin, vineet , freddy were resting on the sofa, enjoying there drinks & snacks, while next to them i.e on dinning table Manisha, tasha & vivek were busy arranging sweets..

manisha was wearing a double-shaded yellow & green sari, tasha was wearing a purple colored sharara & her hair was just left lossely on her shoulders, vivek was also wearing a purple colred kurta & his sleeves were rolled up till his elbow..

Sid & Abhir joined others & they also made them comfortable on the sofa sitting next to freddy..when they were chatting with freddy, one pair of hands holding two glasses of juices appeared in front of them,

Abhir looked at the hands first & then tracing it back to the face, he saw a smiling face, he also smiled back , she was none other than Antara, she was looking gorgeous in the green colored sharara with some her hairs tied with a single clip & other just left losely & Abhir took the glass from her, sid also did the same.

Sid: wow, Antara. (looing at ABhir) Abhir toh kissi ki tareef karta nhi,issliye main hi kar deta huin..( he took her hand in his & slightly kissed it, Abhir & the rest of the team was quite shocked at this) your looking damn beautiful..

Antara: thanks sid..

Abhir: Sid, just behave your self..

Sid: aarey teri problem kya hain Abhir? jab ANtara ko bura nhi laga toh tujhe kyu bura lag rhaa hain?(teaingly ) jealous?

Abhir: shut up..( Anatara just smiled looking at Abhir, who was angry indeed)

Sid: okay..waise Antara, woh doosri jhali kaha hain?

Antara: jhali? ohho Spruha? hmm (looking here & there ) pata nhi kaha hain? thodi der pehle yahi thi woh..may be change karne gayi hain..

Sid: Change karne?

Antara: haan may be..

Sid: Antara jaldi jao uss ki help karo..warna woh madam kuch ut patang karke aajyegi..kahi aisa na hi ki humre sare guests daeke bhaag jaye usski shakal dekhke..(& he started laughing on his own joke..but stopped suddenly when he heard a familiar voice..he knew that voice, he quickly turned to find,Spruha standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring at him..)

Sid: spruha..tu..(changing the topic) tu abhitak taiyar nhi hui?innhi kapdon main aatend karegi function (pointing to the t-shirt & track pants she was wearing)

Spruha: haan, tujhe koli problem hain?

Sid: mujhe kya problem ho sakti hain?

Spruha: tho chup baithe na..

Sid: theek hain..waise bhi inn kapdon main kaafi asanhi hogi hum logon ko..

Spruha: matlab?

Sid: matlab..agar logon ne hume poocha ki aapki servant kaha hain toh hum tere raraf point kar sakt hain na..issliye tu yahi kapde pehen..theek hain..

Spruha: theek hain..(& she left from there..sid was quite amazed at her clod behaviour..coz normally when he used to say anything she used to get angry, but now she just remain calm, that was the most shocking reaction of her for him. he kept wondering what's wrong with her..

while on the other side the DUO'e eyes were fixed only on the door of the room,they were just wished to open that door quickly & they get the chance to watch the most beautiful things on earth..)


	8. Chapter 8

**Twisted chap 8**

**Salunkhe's Home**

When DUO were busy staring that "ONE" door, ACP & DCP entered the hall followed by Rajat, seeing DCP entered all officers quickly got up from their seats to wish him, _"Good evening"_ DCP nodded looking at the officers & made him comfortable on the sofa which was right next to the bridal chairs..ACP also sat next to him. Once DCP was seated everyone got back to their & antara rushed forward towards DCP with snacks & juice plates..when tasha cried out happily looking at the stairs, "here they come!"

Everyone turned their eyes quickly towards the stairs to notice them,but the QUICK one to turn were DUO,who turn there neck with jerk towards the other side, just to notice there Dream GIrls..& as they watched there princess descending down the stairs, they both felt dumbstruck..the girls just resemble the angels walking down from heaven to earth. bOth had there eyes fixed on their girl.

Daya POV: Daya's eyes failed to blink even once when he saw the girl of his dream ,dressed in bluish colored sharara & her hair left losely on her shoulder walked down with a big smile on her face which was just resembling like her name..

Abhijeet's POV : Nevertheless Abhijeet's situation was also similar like Daya as he watched tarika, she was wearing a off-white colored sharara with her hair tied upwards with some lose curls setting on her shoulders.

Tarika came & stood near tasha followed by shreya & purvi, while muskaan headed towards her bhaiya & bhabi which were sitting on the couch, both the brides glanced at their grooms which were staring at them with there mouth opened..the both let out a small giggle after looking at them. DCP who saw this taunted when he looked at his officers..

DCP: (sarcastic ) ab kya makkhion ko ander jane keliye itna bada muh khula rakha hain? (to daya ) Daya aapna muh jaldi band karo, warna ussmain se haathi andar chala jayega..

(duo instantly shut there mouth up before looking at the others who were muffling there laughter..ACP quickly turned around to look for salunkhe, but when he didn't found him, he started calling him..)

ACP: salunkhe..kaha reh gaya tu..jaldi aaaja..muhrat nikla jayega..( as he said this, salunkhe came running from his bedroom while buttoning his coat, )

Salunkhe (while buttoning his shirt) : kya hogaya bhai? (looking at everyone ) aagaye sab?

ACP: haan ..hum tho kabse tayar hain..bas tu hi hain joh der kar raha hain...

Salunkhe: dekho boss main toh kab ka ready huin..

Acp: tho bus hogaya..baaki sab bhi aagye hain, toh shuru karte rasam..

Salunkhe: theek hain..chalo shuru karte hain..(turning to tarika & msukaan) chalo bhai, tum dono aapne dulho ke bajumain bath jao..

(both the girls nodded & sat next to there respective future husbands.)

Muskaan's bhabhi came forward & applied tikka on daya's forehead while Manisha applied tikka on Abhijeet's Forehead, after that Vivek & Tasha brought the engagement rings which were kept in two different plates ,designed with flowers by them, they handed one to Manisha & other to Muskaan's bhabhi.

As the couples notice those rings there face turned into brilliant shade of scarlet red, they started looking at their partners from corner of they & Vineet were ready with the camera, to click the exact moments, while the girls, shreya & purvi were standing behind the couples holding the plates full of rose petals, which they will be showering on them, once they get engaged, Nikhil , Abhir & Sid were standing near the music player so they could start thew romantic music once the occasion is started while tasha & antara was standing next to manisha holding the sweet dish. DCP, Acp & Salunkhe were looking at the soon to be engaged couple, & happiness could be read from there faces, Rajat,freddy & sachin who were also smiling & were happy for their friends..

Freddy: chalo bhai, shuru karo..ab kisska intejar hain..sab log toh hain yaha..

when Antara interrupted : Sir ek min..( all turned to look at her)

Freddy: kya hua Antara?

Antara: Sir, woh Spruha nhi dikh rahi..

Salunkhe: spruha? Kaha hain woh? (moving his gaze around the house..) jao jakar koi bulake le aao usse..shaayd upar hogi woh..aare ..

(but before he could speak, Spruha entered) lo aagi Spruha..

Spruha: sorry Sir..( & he stood next to Sid)

Salunkhe: koi baat nhi..chalo ab Sab aagaye hain toh der kiss baat ki? Shuru karte hain..

(Nikhil Pressed that Play button & the song _Tum Se Hi.. _started playing..Muskaan's bhabhi & Manisha handed the rings first to the brides, Muskaan took it quickly & inserted that in daya's ring finger at the blink of an eye. all remained astonished for a moment. the whole scene took place in just few secs, poor vivek & vineet didn't even get time to press the click button)

Freddy ( teasing) aare aaram se muskaan .daya sir kahi bhage nhi jaa rahe.

.( Muskaan smile sheepishly at her act. Meanwhile tarika took the ring shyly looked at abhijeet. tarika hold the ring signalling him to put his hand forward, but Abhijeet decided to tease her so he didn't moved a budge..)

Tarika: Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: hmm..

Tarika (showing him the ring) haath aage karo..

Abhijeet: kyu?

Tarika( knew that he was acting purposely to tease her,so she reached for his hand & made him wear his ring..) : iss keliye..

(Now it was the groom's turn, they did that quickly coz the girl didn't wasted their time..after that they were showered by the rose petals & everyone started clapping, tasha & antara moved forward & stuffed the couples mouth with the sweets. After that both couples got up & took blessings from the elders & hugged their team members, their team members also wished them a happy life..Vineet & vivek were having tough time to click all those random happy moments..after the whole engagement events, all people gathered in the garden area for the dinner, after enjoying the dinner, except DCP, Muskaan's bhaiya bhabhi, vineet, shreya, purvi & nikhil left all the team members stayed back at salunkhe's house for some more chit chat & to tease & give free advices for the newly engaged couples..)

Salunkhe who was sitting on one of the seat got up he made a soft sound by hitting his spoon his cold drink glass to get everyone's attention..

_*ting..ting..*_

Everyone turned towards him..

Salunkhe: Okay Guyz, aaj aap sab yaha aaye aur humare iss badi si khushi ka hissa huwe issliye main aap sabko thanks kehna chahunga..agar aap nhi hote toh yeh sara jashan phika pa jata..aap aaye islsiye main sab ka shukra gujar huin..(all clapped..)

aare rukiye..rukiye..mere bolna khatam nhi hua abhitak..taliyan bajakar cup mat karao yaar..

Acp: aare Salunkhe agar tujhe chup nhi karaya na toh tu kal subha tak asie hi bolta rahega..

Salunkhe: aare yaar yaha toh bolne do..Bureau aur lab main toh tumhari hukumat main hain, toh atleast yaha mere ghar toh mujhe bolne ki azaai do..

okay, toh main kaha tha..haan yaad aaya..Main humare sab ke taraf se ( pointing to the couples) in logon kaafi badhaiya dena chatha huin..aur ..aur main chetawani bhi dena chahunga..

(all got confused over the word "chetawani")

Freddy : aare Salunkhe sir..chetawani kiss baat ki?

Salunkhe: aare freddy chetawano sirf aur sirf Abhijeet keliye hain..

Abhijeet (worriedly ) M-mme mere liye? mere liye chetawani kyu?

Salunkhe: woh kya hain Mister SSENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET (stressing on every word) agar mujhe pata laga ki tumne mere beti tarika ke saath kissi bhi tarah ki badtameezi ki..ya usska dil toda toh..(warning tone ) toh main bata duin ki woh din tumahre zindagi ka aakhri din hoga samjhe?

Rajat: Haan Sir, iss ladhai main, Main Salunkhe sir ka saath dunga..

Daya: aare Abhijeet, jaldi se confirmation de do ki tum tarika humehsa phool ki tarah paloge..usse tang nhi karoge..

Abhijeet: aare Sir (folding his hand) wada karta huin ki tarika ko, yani aapki beti ko aur Rajat tumhari behen ko kabhi tang nhi karunga..humsha rani ka tarh rakhunga..

Daya: Jaise Rajat ne ek tarika ko support kiya theek Rajat ki tarah Abhijeet bhi tarika ko sambhalega..kyun Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: haan bhai sambhalunga..

Freddy: yaani Abhijeet sir bhai banke tarika ke raksha karenge?

Abhijeet (angrily) yeh kya keh rahe ho freddy? Main tarika saiya nhi..

(All laughed at Abhijeet's situation..when muskaan spoke)

Muskaan: yeh tho galat baat hain..

Tasha: ab tujhe kya hua?

Muskaan: sab ne sirf Abhijeet sir ko kaha tarika ka dhyan rakhne keliye..koi daya se bhi kaho ki woh mere dhyan rakhe..aare koi toh iss jhale (pointing to daya ) se bhi kaho..ki mujhe theek se sambhale..

Abhijeet: haan bhai...yeh sahi baat hain..partiality nhi honi chaiye..joh mujhe mila usska 50 % mere iss bhai ko bhi milna cahiye..

Freddy : Iss mamle main daya sir ko nhi balki..Muskaan ko kehna hoga ki Daya sir ko sambhlna aur unnka che se dhyan rakhna..

Vivek (puzzling) aisa kyu?

Freddy: kyunki Vivek, jitna Muskaan Daya sir pain atycahar karti hain uss hisab se toh hume daya sir keliye muskan se request karni hogi..

Muskaan : (pouted) hmpf..yeh toh galat hain..

Manisha: Freddy kya tum bhi? rula diya na bacchi ko..

Daya (mockingly ) Kya Bhabhi aap bhi? yeh konse abgel se aapko bachi lagti hain? ghodi jasie badhi hogai hain aur aap isse bachi keh rahi hain..

As Muskaan heard this she got up to beat daya, but even daya was alert, he knew about muskaan's action,so he started running & muskaan started running behind him carefully, as it was very tough to run in sharara..so she started running slowly behind him..

Vivek who was recording this on his handycam was having tough time to hold his hand steadily as it was shaking badly due to his laughs, soon daya & muskaan got out of their sight as they entered salunkh'e house running..

So vivek started recording the other people, but suddenly his camera's focus & his eyes got fixed to a spot when he noticed something beautiful,

Vivek (gasped) beautiful..! as he watched tasha smiling broadly while talking to manisha,he used to love her more when she used to smile. for him the most desriarable thing in the world was her smiling face, he used to fall in love with her,everytime she used to smile,they way her chocolate colored eyes used to shimmered when she used to laugh,he always loved that..

when vivek was so much engrossed with her thoughts, he failed to notice that he is being observed by two pair of eyes..the touch on his shoulder brought him back to reality & he cursed that person for disturbing his wonderful moment, but when he turned to have a look at that person, his face dropped as he watched his Senior officers glaring at him.

Freddy : kya kar rahe ho vivek?

Vivek started to fumble at this question : .k-kkuch nhi sir..

Freddy: kkk kuch nhui..?

Rajat asked him teasingly: vivek, yeh tumhare andar darr ka Srk kaha se aagya? woh KK kiran karta hain aur tum..kkkk uch nhi..wasie tum kya shoot kar rahe the? hume bhi dikhao..

Vivek: kuch nhi kar rha tha..bus aise hi ..

Freddy: aise hi?

Vivek: haan Sir..

Rajat: aare vivek, sach-saach batao..Tasha ko dekh rahe tha na..

Vivek : nhi toh sir..woh toh main..

Fredy: woh toh main kya? (tunring to tasha ) aare bhai tasha, aagli baar tum sare video shooting kar lena..

Tasha: kyu Sir?

Freddy: aare bhai, kyunki yeh tumahre boyfriend Vivek. ussne sare memory tumhare photos aur videos main tumhe hi cover kiya hain..huamre toh photo hi nikale issne..

(tasha & vivek blushed when they heard the word " tumhare boyfriend..)

Tasha: Sir, kya aap bhi? (she replied blushing)

Fredy: aare Tasha issmain sharmane ki kya baat haun? Pyaar kiya tho darna kya? agar tum haan kar do na toh abhi issi waqt hum tum ono ki bhi engagement karwa dete hain..kyu Acp Sir?

Acp who was silent till now spoke : haan kyu nhi..

(vivek & tasha got shocked when they heard acp's approval )

Salunkhe: haan Vivek kar lo engagement..warna iss Abhijeet ki tarah pp-pp karte reh jaonge..aur woh bhi 4 saal tak..

Tarika : Sir 4 saal nhi..(correcting salukhe ) 6 saal tak..

(Abhijeet galred angrily at her)

Abhijeet: kya yaar tarika tum bhi? mujhe support karne ki wajh tum bhi chalu hogai sir ke saath meri tang khechne ne maon?

Tarika: Abhijeet woh sab chodo..main point kya hain?Vivek aur tasha ki engagement..

(vivek knew that the topic is going too far, so he decided to turn the topic ..)

Vivek: Sir..Main isske barmeian ab soch kasie sakta huin?

Sachin: kyu nhi soch sakte ?

vivek: Sir..ab mere senior hi kunware hote huwe main shadi kasie karta huin?

Abhijeet: aare par aaj toh Daya aur meri dono shaadii toh almost ho chuki hain..phir kya problem hain?

(as they were discussing, daya & muskaan also came back after they were over with there small fight)

Daya: haan bhai, vivek kya problem hain tumhe?

Vivek: Sir ..mana ki aap dono ki shaddi almost hogai hain..par baaki do seniors ka kya? yaani Rajat Sir aur Sachin Sir toh bhi tak kunware hain..toh jab tak inki shaadi nhi hoti tab tak maine kasie shaddi kar sakta huin?

( When Rajat & sachin heard this, they knew that now it is there turn..so they trie from escaping there but the were stopped by tarika)

Tarika: haan vivek, yeh baat tho bilkul theek hain..tho Ab toh Rajat aur Sachin ki turn hain shadi karne ki..

Rajat: aare tarika, tumhe aur kuch sujhta nhi kya?/ jab dekho tab tumhari shaddi naam ki gaddi mere road par bhagtui ho..

Tarika: aare ab toh tumhari umar bhi hogai hain shaddi ki..agr budhe hogaye toh koi ladki razi nhi hogi shaddi keliye..already 35 ko hon chuke ho..

Rajat: 35 nhi,,main sirf 32 ko huin..

Tarika: aare par abhi se ladki dekhna cahlu karoge toh 35 tak shaddi ho jayegi na islsiye kaha..

Sachin: haan Sir..aap ko hi shaddi karni cahiye..

Rajat: acha beta..Sachin..mere juniors kunware rahe yeh mujhe acha nhi lagea..issliye main tumhe order deta huin ki ab tumhara turn hoga..kyunki tum junior ho isliye tum shadi karoge ab..

Sachin: Sir agar pehle juniors ki shaddi hogi toh pehle vivek ki shadi honi chaiye..

Daya: aare per Vivek se bhi juniors toh yeh log hain..yani ab shaai Sidharth, Abhir , Antara aur spruha ki honi cahiye..

All the four exclaimed in unision: what?

Muskaan; aree ismain itne chaunke ki kya baat hain? shadi hi toh karne kelye kaha hain..

Abhir: par sir huamri shaaddi? hum tho abhi..

Sidharth: Sir mujhe koi problem nhi shadi karne main..Abhir ka pata nhi..par main iss Shaddi keliye ready huin..

Abhijeet: wah mere sher! bohaut badhuya..

Tarika: Abhijeet kya wah? Shaadi karne keliye ladki cahiye? Sidharth tumhare dhayn main koi laki hain? tumahri koi Gf?

Spruha: tab toh isski shaddi hona impossible hain..

Tasha: kyu?

Spruha: kyunki..Sid ki ek nhi balki ek se jyada GF hain..toh ab unnmain se isski shaddi kisse hogi,,yeh tho bada mushkil hain..

Sid: koi baat nhi..tu karle muj se shaddi..

Spruha: main? mere nakhre tu bureau main jhel nhi pata..poori zindagi kya khaq jhelaga?

Freddy:arre koi baat nhi spruha..Sid aadat dal dega..toh kar dete hain tumahri shaadi..

Vivek: Sid ki Spruha se..aur

Tasha: Antara ki Abhir se..

Abhir: kya? mere Antara se? kyu?

Sachin: aare Abhir tum kyunki tum main kafi cheze matchi hoti hain..jasie Sid aur spruha che dost hain eaise tum aur antara ache dost ho..

Freddy: Srpuha aur Sid, dono main S common hain aur tumhare aur Antara main A..

Rajat: Aur tum ek hi bureau main kaam karte ho..jaise Abhiijeet sir aur Tarika mumbai main hi the issliye unnka pyaar hogaya, same to Daya sir-muskaan & vivek -tasha..wasie theek tumhara bhi hoga..kyunki goa main Sid aur spruha kaam karte hain..aur pune main Abhir-antara.. hogaye match..

Abhijeet: aur wasie bhi pyaar ke shuruwat dosti se hoti hain..toh tum log ache dost ho..toh jayaz hain ki tum sab main pyaar bhi hoga..

Antara.: hmm not possible sir..Abhir aur main dost hi theek hain..

Spruha: rite ! warna bechari ANtara ko isskke hukumat ke niceh porri zindagi betani padegi..Antara tu iss Abhir se hsaddi kissi bhi halat main mat karna..

Salunkhe: tho phir theek hain..ek kamm karte hain..Spruha aur Abhir ki shaddi kara dete hain..

Abhir & spruha: kya? isss shaddi?

salunkhe: haan..yeh achaa rahega..

Abhir: aare Sir, aap kyu meri zindagi barbad karne main tulle hain? agar aap mujhe life imprisonment de denge na woh bhi chalega..par iss Spruha se mere shaddi ka khayal dimag main layega bhi mat..

Spruha: aur nhi tho kya?iss Abhir se shadi karne se acha hain ki main zindagi bar kunwar rahu..ya phir kissi janwar se shadi kar lu..

Abhir: theek kaha tune..tere shaddi kissi janwar se ho ho sakti hain..

Spruha: tujhse chodkar mujhe koi bhi chaalgea..cahe woh janwar kyu na ho..

Abhir: tu kehna cahthi hain ki main janwar se bhi gaya gujara huin?

Spruha: aur nhi tho kya?

Abhir: tu..

Spruha: mujhe toh uss ladki par tarar aaraha hain jisse teri shaddi hogi..pata nhi kaise jhele gi tujhe..

Abhir: tu usski chinta mat kar..mere jiss ladki se shaddi hogi na woh sabse alag hogi..

Spruha: haan jaroor hogi..aakhir tujh se shaddi karni hain usse..toh usse toh alag hona hi hoga..koi ajeeb h hogi joh tere pyaar main hogii..

Abhir..tuu

(& once agin they both started fighting without caring about there seniors..while the rest of the members enjoyed there fight..& smiled at there behaviour)

Antara (thinking) inn dono ka kuch nhi hoga..pata nhi kab sudhrenge yeh dono..

Rajat:(thinking) Innke bich kuch hona toh next to possible hain..pata nhi Slaunkhe sir ne kya soch ke keh diya ki innki shaddi hogi..?

Salunkhe: (thinking) chahe yeh dono kuch bhe keh de..par kuch tho jaroor hoga inn dono ke bich..ab woh kya hoga, yeh tho samya aane par hi pata chalega..

aur joh maine kal dekha hain, uss ke hisab par toh I'm 100 % sure ki yeh jaldi hi hoga..


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Salunkhe's home**

**"STOP"**

Her loud voice echoed the garden area thus managing to get attention of those two who were fighting non-stop from the last few mins, she angrily stared at them with those fiery eyes which were enough signal for both of them to shut their mouths instantly. She glared at them and warned them by pointing her finger to each one of them.

" bas bohaut hogaya..guyz kaam se kaam humare seniors ke samne toh mat lado.."

" Antara, koi fayda nhi innko dant ke.." Antara turned towards Sidharth who was advising her.

Sidharth: koi fayda nhi innhe samjha ne ka..yeh dono sudharne walon main se nhi..

( Abhir and spruha were about to open there mouth to protest but gave up the idea when they saw Antara staring at them with those fiery eyes. Seeing them stop, Antara nodded smilingly.)

Antara: Good!

Freddy: (thinking) yeh Antara toh Acp sir nikali..jasie Acp sir hum sab ko shant karate hain, wasie hi issne inn dono ko bhi shant kara diya..

(The rest of the team smiled as they watched Abhir and Spruha sitting quietly in their respective chairs, there expressions were similar to the nursery kids who are on the verge of crying after being scolded by their class-teacher. To make up the mood tasha came up with an idea. She stood up from her seat and made her way to the center table, she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned to her.)

Tasha: Okay, everyone, May I have your attention please, aaj ka yeh event hum sab keliye khushiyon se bhara tha..khaas karke tum logon keliye (she pointed at the couples) so iss haasin event ka the end karne se pehle, thodi yaadein taza kar lete hain..

(all looked at her in confusion especially Abhijeet- tarika and Daya-muskaan, who looked at each other questioningly )

Freddy: (confused) matlab tasha?

Tasha: Sir, hum inn dono couples ko kuch questions pochnge jasie ki innki pehli mulakat kasie huwi? Innhe kab laga ki yeh ek doosre keliye bane hain..yeh sab hum innse poochnge..theek hain?

(everyone nodded)

Tasha: tho fir theek hain..pehle shuruwat karte hain humare hottest couple se i.e Abhijeet sir and Tarika.

(Abhijeet and Tarika blushed at Tasha's statement)

Tasha: okay, Abhijeet sir, aap bataiye, aapki aur Tarika ki mulakat kab huwi?

Abhijeet: aare Tasha, humari mulakat kab huwi yeh tho sab log jante hain, issmain bata ne ki kya baat hain?

Vivek: Sir, aap bhul rahe hain..jab aapk aur Tarika mile the tab Tasha Mumbai CID ka hissa nhi thi..so islsiye apko iss question ka answer dena hoga.

Tasha: haan Sir, vivek theek keh raha hain..bataiye na Sir..

Abhijeet: acha..toh suno..meri aur Tarika ki mulakat, duniya ka uss hise main huwi thi jaha aadmion se jyada lashein bolti hain, hawa main pholon ki mehek ki wajah hain chemicals aur lashon ki mehek lehrati hain..asie jagah huwi thi huamri pehli mulkat..ya phir yu kahsa jaye ki mulakatein..

(Abhijeet looked at tarika who was also looking at him smilingly)

Tarika: Tasha, yaani humari pehli mulakat forensic lab main huwi thi..

Tasha: What? yeow..aise mulakat maine kabhi nhi dekhi..

Tarika: Actually Tasha, jab hum pehle mile toh Lab main 3 lashen maujood thi, jinn main se ek par khooni ne kuch alphabets banaye the..

Abhijeet: and not to mention, (teasingly )tum uss situation main treadmill par exercise kar rahi thi..

Tasha: (shocked) Kya treadmill par? Tread-mill aur Forensic lab main?

( Tasha turned to salunkhe and acp to confirm the latest news and they both nodded "YES")

Acp: Sirf tread-mill nhi Tasha..tread-mill ke saath, background main rock music bhi lagaya tha kissi ne ( & ACP looked at salunkhe) aur woh bhi full volume par..CID ke kuch staff ko laga ki Forensic lab main party hain, bachare woh music sunke kuch log Lab ki taraf daudkar bhi aaye the..

Tasha: kya? baapre..Tarika isska matlab tumne kaafi dumdar entry mari thi lab main..

(Tarika smiled sheepishly when she remembered her first Day at forensic lab with the tread-mill and music systems, and how Acp sir scolded salunkhe for that)

Abhijeet: aur nhi tho kya..Tarika ne poore Lab ko gym hi bana diya tha.. ( Tarika slapped Abhijeet on his shoulder.)

Tarika: tum tho chup hi raho Abhijeet..tumhe kuch yaad nhi hain..issliye sab kuch yaad rehne ka natak mat karo..

Abhijeet: Tarika mujhe sab kuch yaad hain..itna hi nhi, Mujhe toh yeh bhi yaad hain ki tumne uss waqt pink color ka tank top pehna tha, with grey track pant and white color ka towel aapne neck ke around rakha tha..

Tarika:(shocked) itna sab kuch yaad hain? Not baad..

Abhijeet: unlike someone I was interested from start..

Tasha: isska matlab Tarika, tumhe Abhijeet sir pasand nhi the?

Tarika: sach kahu tasha…bilkul nhi..( Abhijeet eyes widened in shock when he heard her latest confession ) jab Abhijeet mujhse flirt karta tha, tab mujhe sach main iska gussa aata tha..infact maine soch bhi liya tha ki agar yeh admi mujhse flirt karega toh aapni sandal ke heel se isse marungi

Salunkhe: Kya? Tarika tumne sach main socha tha?

Tarika: haan Sir..

Salunkhe: phir mara kyu nhi? pata hain, yeh scene dekhne keliye mere aankhen pichle 8 saal se taras rahi hain..

Abhijeet: salunkhe sahab..yeh kya keh rahe hain aap? aur Tarika tum bhi kya bol rahi ho?

Tarika: sach hi bol rahi huin Abhijeet, agar koi ladka ..opps ( she corrected herself) aadmi ( Abhijeet glared at her) mere saath flirt karega toh mujhe gussa aayega na.  
..par

Abhijeet: par kya?

Tarika: par baad main gradually..sab acha lagane laga..i started loving him..( at this statement Tarika's cheeks turned into scarlet shade of crimson red, even Abhijeet blushed )

Tasha: so aapko kab ehsas huwa hain ki aap dono ek doosre se pyaar karte hain?

Abhijeet: main itna tho sure tha ki I love Tarika..but jab mujhe goli lagi thi, and treatment ke baad maine Tarika ki halat dekhi, usske aankhon main mere liye pyaar, mere liye care dekhi thi, tab yakin aagya ki She is the only one! Tarika ke alawa aur koi ladki ho hi nhi sakti jisse main pyaar kar sakta huin..

( all clapped while salunke looked pridely at abhijeet)

Tasha: aur Tarika tum?

Tarika: Jab Abhijeet ne mujhe ek mission ke waqt bachaya tha aur kaha tha ki " he will save me at his cost of his life.." i guess tab shayad i started trusted him..and over years this trust cherished..

( Abhijeet toom tarika's hand in his and laid a kiss on it,)

Tasha: ohh that's really cool..so ab badte hain humare Strongest couples ki taraf.. daya sir and muskaan

Tasha: so Daya sir aur muskaan aapki pehli mulakat kab huwi?

Muskaan turn towards daya: Daya tumhe yaad hain kab huwi thi? Mujhe yaad nhi aaraha

Daya: mujhe bhi nhi..

Tasha: kya? aapko yaad nhi aaraha ki aap dono kab mile the?

Daya: i guess..CID bureau main hi miille honge..par exact din yaad nhi aaraha..

Muskaan: humlog bureau main mille the? really daya? thanks..main bhul gayi thi..

Tasha: Muskaan..tujhe bilkul yaad nhi hain?

Muskaan: Tasha,din yaad rakhe kya karna hain? kuch bhi tho nhi..issliye maine yaad nhi rakha..

Tasha: tho atleat tumhe yaad hoga ki aapko kiss din ehsas huwa hain ki u guyz love each other?

Muskaan: aare Tashayaha kiss din mulakat huwi yeh yaad nhi hain..toh pyaar ka ehssas kiss din huwa yeh kya yaad rahega?

Tasha: daya sir aapko bhi yaad nhi aarha?

Muskaan: tasha, daya se questions poochne hain toh khane ke poocho..jasie kaunse restro main kaunsi dish achi mitli hain? kiss parlor ka ice-scram flavour acha hain? asie questions poocho..phir Daya jawab dega..kyu daya?

Daya: haan..sahi kaha muskaan ne..

Tasha (sighed) tumlogon ko sach much main yaad nhi hain when you guyz fall in love?

Muskaan: aare nhi na Tasha..btw tujhe yaad hain? Ki tumahri aur vivek ki mulkaat kab huwi?

Tasha: of course yaad hain..jab maine Mumabi CID join kiya..Bureau main aaneke baad main sabse pehle vivek se hi milli

(vivek blushed when he remembered tasha's first day at bureau)

Muskaan: aur pyaar kab huwa tha?

Tasha: who.. ( at this question tasha was left startled, her cheeks turned red and she looked at vivek who was also turning red by each passing moment)

Freddy: tasha ka pata nhi..but Vivek tasha ke pyaar main kab gira yeh main 101 % ka bata sakta hyuin

Rajat: kab freddy?

Freddy: Sir, Vivek ko Tasha se Love at the first sight hi huw tha

(Tasha looked at vivek who was staring down with embarassment..)

Rajat (shocked) kya love at first sight? kya baat hain vivek?

Freddy: Pata hain na Vivek..jab tasha par se charges hathe toh tasha se jyada tu khush huwa tha. khushi ke mare tune mujhe itne jor se congratulate kiya ki mere haath bas fracture hona baaki reh gaya tha..

( all laughed when they rembmberd Vivek almost jumping with joy, when tasha was assigned as officer in CID)

Salunkhe: wasie tum log ek dosre se kab mile? (turning to Abhir, Spruha, Antara and Sidharth)

Antara: Sir main aur Abhir to bachpan se ek dosre ko jante hain..kyunki mere dad DCP sir ke aur Abhir ke dad ke kaafi ache dost hain..so humlog childhood friends hain..aur Sid se main 2 saal pehle ek case ke silsile main milli thi Mumbai main..

Sidharth : main spruha se 4 saal pehle mila tha Goa main..jab Spruha ne Goa CID officially join kiya

Salunkhe: aur ABhir, tum..tum Spruha se kab mile?

(Abhir and Spruha looked at each other, as if wondering what answer they should give. atlast Abhir decided something and answered)

Abhir: Sir, main Spruha se..4 saal pehle mila tha..

Salunkhe: 4 saal pehle? kaha?

Abhir: Goa

Spruha: Mumbai

(Salunkhe looks questioningly at them as they answered two different options)

Rajat: that's starnge..tum log dono ek dosre se 4 saal pehle mile..aur woh bhi do alag jagah par..

Abhir: Sir, woh actually..

Spruha: actually woh Sir, humlog Mumbai main mile the, aur usske baad Goa main mile the..jab mumbai main mile the tab pata nhi tha ki hum dono CID officers hain..aur Goa main hum dono as a CID officers mile..

Salunkhe: ohh..

Rajat: sach main?

Abhir and Spruha:yes sir..

Salunkhe: tum dono ke chehre ko dekhkar lagta nhi ki tum dono sach keh rhae ho..

Acp: aare Salunkhe, tujhe kya karna hain ki woh dono kab mile? kyu dara raha hain unn dono ko?

Salunkhe: boss main bas..

Acp: bas ..bohaut hogaya..time dekho..12 baj gaye hain..kal bureau bhi jana hain, chalo ab nikalna cahhiye hume..

Rajat: haan Sir..kafi late hogaya hain..agar jaldi nayi soye toh kal bureau pochne main late ho jayega..

Freddy: theek kaha SIr..chalo chalate hain..

( everyone started packing up except tarika and spruha who were staying at Salunkhe's place; Abhijeet bid goodbye to her and palced a good bye kiss on her forehead before leaving, Acp and salunkhe hugged each other and all left for there detinys. Daya and Abhijeet got in there qualis and beofre heading towards home they dropped muskaan at her place. Since Sidharth was staying at Rajat's palce so they both left in Rajat's car, freddy- Manisha left in ther car while vivek and tasha left on Vivek's bike, he dropped her at her place and also planted a sweet kiss on her cheeks which made her blush even more, same for Abhir and Antara, Abhir dropped Antara at her place and then started to head towards his home. As he was driving his car, the whole event flashed back at the back of his mind)

Abhir (thinking) hope kissi ko shaq nhi huwa karke salunkhe sir tareek se woh mujhe aur Spruha ko poch rahe the ki hum dono ek dosre ko jante hain kya?acha hoga ki kissi ko yeh na pata lage ki hum ek doosre ko jante hain ya phir hum ek doosre se mile hain..**6 years back!**

As abhir remembered this, he was drifted back to their** first meeting**..he clearly remembered each and every detail about it..

**6 Years back New York**

**Calvados Pub**

It was quite a rare sight to find Abhir Chitrole in a pub and that to at this hour of night, when the clock showed strict 10. but today he can' help, Abhir was literally dragged to this pub by his cousin,it was around december, when all the city was covered with the white sheets of snow,the weather was freezing but all the people around the city were in high spirits since it was end of the year, the chilled weather failed to decreases the enthusiasm of people. people all over the city were enjoying this season with there loved ones, amongst all these enthusiastic people there was also one man who was seating quietly on one pf the pubs chair silently watching those jumping crowds on the dance took one sip of his drink and turned his gaze towards the entrance of the pub to check for his cousin's arrival. from the last one hour he was waiting for his cousin who left him alone bocz he was on the dance floor who was on the dance floor with his former girlfriend.

Abhir was literally bored, so he took out his i-pod to listen some sensible sort of music, he was not only bored bcoz of the music but also by the girls who were trying to hit on him. Samarth aka Sam that's what his friends called him here, officially announced Abhir as Dumb coz he turned down all the girls who approached him.

Now the night was passing and the crowd's energy was increasing by every second the lights were flickering and as the song "it's my life!" started the whole crowd turned on and started enjoying to the fullest..

Abhir nodded as he watched those maniac people, when he was about to turn he noticed something in the midst of the crowd, he narrowed his eyes to that thing, he noticed a figure dancing in the crowd,That was the first time he noticed her.. "Spruha "it was quite surprising that amongst so many people and so many girls only her managed to get his attention..

after spending some time on the dance floor she started heading towards him , as He saw her she was dressed in a sliver strap dress which was ending just before her knees with black colored stilettos and her hair left wide open, besides that her hair were dyed with few streaks of red and orange shades. she occupied the seat next to him.

Waiter: yes mam

Spruha: hey, one martini with olive twist.

Waiter: here it is (the waiter placed her order and headed to his work. meanwhile Abhir's full attention was on the girl beside him)

Spruha: thanks...(then she pulled out one cigarette and started looking for a lighter in , but she didn't found, so she turned to Abhir and asked him)

Spruha: excuse me..do you have lighter by any chance?

Abhir: sorry..I don't have..

As Spruha heard him she quickly pulled out the cigarette from her mouth and turned to him : you are from India?

Abhir: yeah..how come you know?

Spruha: Simple..you are seating in one of the best pubs..and still drinking an orange juice (she pointed to his glass) ..gezz..I mean so typical Indian mentality..

Abhir: Its not indian mentality..its about values..( Abhir answered her with some pride)

Spruha: yeah ..yeah..I know..Values..virtues..Hell with that..

Abhir: sorry to say this..but you are really spoiled brat..

Spruha:(smilingly) I already know this but still thanks for the compliment. btw I'm Spruha..(she forwarded her hand for a handshake. Abhir greeted her)

Abhir: Abhir..( Abhir shook her hand) btw you danced pretty well

Spruha:(raising her eyebrow) so someone was watching me?

Abhir: nope..you just got into my vision field..

Spruha: is it?

Abhir: yeah..do you think that I'm hitting on you?

Spruha: I don't think so..

Abhir: that's good..

Spruha: and besides..I like to handle bad boys..you are too good for me..( she smirked)

Abhir: you are really..

Spruha:badass?

Abhir: kind off..

(as they were talking some girls called Spruha , it was her friends)

Spruha: I guess I have to go..

Abhir: pleasure meeting you..

Spruha: naa Don't say it..

Abhir: why?

Spruha: it might happen that we meet again, and I don't want that too happen..lets hope that we never crossed each others path..

Abhir: never say never again..and also hopes are meant to shatter..so lets see..

Spruha: okay..btw (she took her martini glass and tossed )cheers..

Abhir also tossed his drink..: cheers!

Abhir watched her go still she completely disappears in the crowd..

Abhir thought that was the last time he will be watching her, but as he said that Hopes are meant to shatter..destiny was indeed planning something for these strangers.

**Present**

Abhir broke out from the past as he stopped his car in front of his house,he carefully parked his car in garage and entered his place,it was quite late so all were already in there deep slumber. Abhir headed towards his room quickly changed in his formal clothes and rested himself on his bed, as he tried sleeping, some images started to invade his mind abruptly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Chitrole Mansion**

Abhir shifted in his bed and even changed his sleeping position multiple times so that he could acquire a sound sleep but much more to his dismay all his efforts were in complete vain. Finally In frustration He got up from the bed and sat while resting his back on the wall behind him. As he sat a frame hung across the wall caught his eye, it was a group picture of students dressed in skiing attire. As he stared at that frame a certain wave of nostalgia passed thru his mind as he remembered that day, when he along with his friends was on their Shimla visit during his college days, when that particular pic was clicked. But the reason Abhir remembered that particular day was not just beocz it was mere college trip..but it was the day of their

**second meeting..exactly 6 years back**..and **just 2** **months** **after their first meeting**..they again met in Shimla in middle of the hills..

**FlashBack (Shimla) **

READY!

The instructor asked the boys which were posing in their skiing outfits as he clicked the photograph. After the photo was click, the instructor handed the camera back to Abhir.

Abhir: thank you sir.. (Abhir thanked his instructor for his help)

Instructor: okay Boys, welcome to Shimla! Hope aap yaha kaafi masti aur enjoy kare par usske saath hi aapna dhyan bhi rakhiye..kyunki yeh city aapkeliye anjan hain, issliye bina kissi ko bataye, kahi bhi, I repeat kahi bhi mat jaiye..Aaj hum yaha iss jagah skiing karenge. Yeh (pointing to another Man who was standing next to the instructor) Avinash hain, yeh hume Shimla ghumaynge aur usske saath hi yeh hume aaj skiing bhi sikaynge..

Avinash: hello boys! Aaj aapka yaha swagat hain..I hope aapko skiing main maza aayega. Par Skiing karne se pehle kuch small instructions. first yeh ki aap koi bhi akele kahi nhi jayega, yeh pahad kaafi abda hain, agar toofan aaya toh sab log aapne camp main laut jaynge,theek hain..

All boys agreed: YES SIR!

Avinash: okay then..let the fun begin..

(After that Avinash led them to the skiing area, where all of the students enjoyed skiing. The boys who were good at skiing were flaunting their skills and were also laughing at the poor skies which were falling at every step. Since Abhir was considerably good at skiing, he was enjoying it. When he heard some noises from his friends, he headed towards them to get a clear idea about his peer's talk)

One of the boys said : Damn..you should look at them..they are freaking hot guyz..too good..

Abhir: guyz, what are you talking about? (he inquired) What's freaking hot?

Another guy: hey Abhir, watch out there (he said pointing towards the other side. Abhir glanced at the direction where his classmates were pointing and found group of girls from another college. Abhir passed a disgusted look at his classmates)

Abhir: guys, you all are too much. We are here for skiing not for hitting on girls..( Abhir advised his friends like a elder man)

Another guy: Abhir you just shut up! You don't have any knowledge about this and hence you should keep your mouth shut!

Guy 2: yeah..and since you already have a girlfriend called Natasha you should not meddle with our affairs..

Abhir: guyz Natasha is not my girlfriend..

Guy1: yeah..yeah..You're would be wife would be precise word..(he replied teasingly)

Abhir: (annoyed tone) shessh..There's no point to argue with you guyz..bhains kea age beam bajane ka koi fayda nhi hain..

(Abhir put back his skiing glasses and was about to return to his skiing practice, when one of his classmate purposefully pushed him, which made him bumped to someone, and they both fell on the ground. Thanks to the snow which acted like a cushion and minimized their wounds. Abhir was fallen straight on that person but quickly Abhir pulled himself back and rested his own weight in his hands, he looked down at the person. The person was wearing blue colored skiing outfits and specs with orange shades)

Abhir : are you okay? ( Abhir asked in concern tone, to which the person under him replied angrily)

Person: (angrily) ofcourse I'm not..now would you mind getting up from me..

(Abhir realized his position and hurriedly got up; the person lying under him also quickly got on his heels and dusted the snow from the outfits. Then the person turned to Abhir, removing her specs she glared angrily at him. As Abhir looked at the person, he recognized her quickly..)

Abhir: Spruha..( he let out her name which was hardly above a whisper. On the other hand even Spruha recognized Abhir who she met just two months ago in Calvados pub)

Spruha: (shockingly )tum yaha?..

(they both were surprised to find each other again. The other boys i.e Abhir's classmates were even shocked on this new discovery, they snickered evilly at each other. One of Abhir's classmates raised question which was popping in everyone's mind)

_You guyz know each other? (one of them asked looking at Abhir and Spruha)_

Abhir: aahm..( Abhir stopped in middle as he knew the next reaction of his classmates after he says "YES")

(Meanwhile Spruha also decided to shut her mouth to avoid other suspicions, but to the worst, one of the Spruha's classmates recognized Abhir)

Girl: hey, isn't that Abhir? The one you met in Newyork..in Calvados pub..(she squealed)

(too bad the damage was done, the other boys were looked at Abhir teasingly)

Guy1 : hey Abhir, you never told about your this girlfriend? (he teased Abhir while pointing towards spruha)

(When Spruha's classmates heard about this, even they started buzzing about it)

Girl1 : Spruha, you never told that you are in relationship with this handsome guy? (She cried out looking at Abhir)

Girl2: Spruha, you didn't even tell me? I thought we were friends..(she pouted)

Guy2: woahh..Abhir is a lucky guy..he has two girlfriends..(one of Abhir's classmates patted Abhir's back and let out a whistle)

Girl3: are you both in long distance relationship?

Guy1: have you both kissed each other?

( Abhir and Spruha eyes widened at every statement and questions which were bombarded on them randomly. They were on the verge of killing all those guyz who were pestering and speaking all the nonsense stuffs. After hearing there non-sense stuffs for a while they both shouted top of there lungs)

Abhir and Spruha: SHUt UP!

(Their sudden burst stopped all the irritating voices at once surrounding them)

Abhir : guyz (facing his classmates) are u all insane?

Spruha: have you all lost it? (they both asked there classmates angrily)

Abhir: do you all think that I'm so stupid and mad to hit or fall in love with SUCH a girl (he said pointing towards Spruha)

Spruha: exactly..and..wait a minute..( Spruha realized what Abhir has spoken. She turned to Abhir) excuse me, what do you mean by "SUCH" a girl?

Abhir: uhm..I mean..

Spruha: what the hell do you mean by a "SUCH" a girl? Would you please explain it..(she crossed her arms as she focused her deathly stares at Abhir who was at loss of words. Seeing Abhir silent, triggered Spruha's anger even more) what do you think about yourself..are you trying to say that I'm a characterless girl?

Abhir: I never said that..I, ( Abhir tried to defend himself but sadly Spruha never gave him chance to speak)

Spruha: then what do you mean by Such a girl?

Abhir: see.. I guess your extending this topic unnecessarily..

Spruha: so now , you mean to say that I was the one who picked up a fight with you? Do you think I'm mad or stupid or insane? ( she pointed her index finger at him ) For you kind information "YOU" were the one who pushed me on the ground. You PERVERT! You actually harassed me by your act..

Abhir gasped at Spruha's words: WHAT? PERVERT? This is simply ridiculous! You are talking all rubbish. simply disgusting..

Spruha: huh..who is saying it..you are the most disgust person I have ever met in my life..

Abhir: and you are the most psychopath person I have ever come crossed in my life..hell with you..( he replied her back angrily)

Spruha: thanks for that..(she stomped her foot angrily and walked away in another direction. Abhir also turned back and left towards his camp site without looking back at her, leaving there classmates completely clueless about the whole scenario. )

**Flash back end**

After there second meeting Abhir just wished to god that they both never ever meet at any point of his life..But his wish was never fulfilled..It seemed that they were destined to meet each other again and again..

There third meeting was quiet normal and Quieter and well-mannered rather than there second meeting. They met for the third time in GOA CID bureau, during a press conference, where Abhir was present with his grandfather DCP chitrole and Spruha was with Sidharth and Acp Phadnis..that meeting was a more formal meeting than there every meeting. And after that meeting they met more often due to the works and mission. But both tried to keep a safe distance from each other, they even kept there previous meetings secret, they never told anyone about there first and second meeting, nor did they show that they knew each other by any of the means..

But till today Abhir never figured out one question and that was

**" WHY THEY END UP FIGHTING WITH EACH OTHER AT THERE EVERY MEETING?"**

He was always amazed by this question that why Spruha and he can't have peace meetings like every collegue..why Every time they end up fighting with each other and that to without any reason? It happens maximum of time, that they met and they fight even with the smallest reason! Most of the time it was truly unintentional there has to be a fight when they both cross path?

Abhir let out a sigh as he thought that he will never get this answer..guess not in his life time..

As Abhir prepared to rest back in his bed the moon peeping from the clouds caught his vision, he smiled at him and walked down towards his balcony,the whole surrounding was quiet and serene, as he looked at the sky while resting in his arm chair, the memory from the previous night popped in his mind, he closed his eyes as that memory crossed his mind.

**Flash Back ( Salunkhe's home- A day before his senior's engagement)**

After seeing her invitation card Tarika got emotional so she hugged salunkhe sir and salunkhe sir patted her back, they were really looking father and daughter, that's When Abhir noticed Sid holding spruha's hand and he felt something weird & uncomfortable..

It was not like Abhir got jealous of Sidharth for holding Spruha's hand, but he felt something different in Spruha for the first time, though he knew Spruha for only shorter period of time but as much as he knew her, She was always different from other girls which he has come across ed, she was indeed chirpy and full of energetic like a normal girl, but when it came to a part called feelings..she was totally different..She was amongst that girls who used to hide their pains and emotions from other so that the other don't get worry for them. She was that type..who used to held her emotions back and used to stay strong..

This was one of the Spruha's quality Abhir used to adore but he never told her about it..

When Abhir saw Spruha watching Tarika and Salunkhe, she felt different to him and so he decided to investigate the matter behind his such feeling.

After Rajat and sid left, Abhir sensed that something is wrong with Spruha, she felt lonelier to him, thanks to his detective skills, he quickly found that she was upset with something. He prepared a mental note to ask her. He decided to stay at salunkhe's house for some more time to get a clear vision of things. It was past 11:30 salunkhe and Tarika were already asleep due to hectic day. Abhir was sitting in the hall on the pretext of checking some poisons book. few more mins passed, Abhir glanced at the closed doors of salunkhe and tarika's room, he was pretty sure that they both were sleeping. After cross checking, he made his way towards the guest room, where spruha was staying for time being. He knocked her door for 3-4 times but since there was no response he slightly pushed the door, to his amazement there was no one in the room, he even called her name, but there was still no response, as he was climbing down from the stairs, the terrace door caught his eye, it was open, he made his way to the door..and there he saw her..standing all alone. She was not facing him,he took few steps towards her. She was looking at the sky..

Abhir: Spruha ( he called her name which was barely above a whisper)

( Spruha turned to find Abhir standing there)

Spruha: tum yaha? Ghar nhi gaye ab tak..

Abhir: nhi..jaonga abhi..

Spruha: okay..( and once again she turned her attention back to the sky)

( Abhir noticed her tone, her tone was dry..It was far away from her natural tone which was full of enthusiasm..As far he knew her, she was not that kind of person who used to lose her spirits on small things..that means there was some a solid reason for her sudden mood swing. He decided to ask her, so he took some few steps and stand next to her close to the railings of the terrace. he watched her from the corner of his eyes, she was still staring blankly at the sky with no emotions, he glanced at her hand which was holding her cell phone tightly. her grip was such tight that even her knuckles turned out white. finally he decided to strike the conversation)

Abhir: kya baat hain Spruha? pareshan lag rahi ho?

Spruha: nhi toh..

Abhir: (let out a small laugh) You know you are a very good actress joh aapne dil ki baat juban par nhi la rahi.. but tum yeh bhul rahi ho ki Main ek bohaut acha police officer huin, with good detection skills..aur mere detection yeh kehta hain ki something is bothering you..

(spruha remained silent)

Abhir: i know hum dono itni kareb nhi hain ki tum tumahre problems mere saath share karo..par as a colleague toh bata sakti huin na..

Spruha: Abhir dekho-

Abhir: Spruha agar tumhe nhi bata na toh its okay..Main tumhe insist nhi karunga..after all its your life..tumhare life main kya hota hain, yeh baat tumhe kisse bata ni hain yeh totally tumpar hain..Main force nhi karunga..

Spruha: Abhir, koi khass baat nhi hain..just DAd ki yaad aagayi..

Abhir: so issliye tum unnhe call kar rahi thi..(he pointed to her cell phone) but shayd unnhne tumhara call receive nhi kiya..

Spruha: yeah..

Abhir: don't worry..woh tumhe call kar denge..issmain itni tension ki kya baat hain?

Spruha: it's not about a call.. I want to meet him..I want to hug him..unnke bahon maon ser rakhkar mujhe unnse kehna hain ki I care for him..I love him..but main aise kuch nhi kar sakti..

Abhir: kyu?

Spruha: coz dad ne mom ko promise kiya tha ki woh mujhse kabhi nhi milenge..he will only stay in my touch over a phone..

Abhir: tum aapni mom ko samjhao,

Spruha: main woh bhi nhi kar sakti..My mom died in a car accident 10 years ago..( Abhir was taken back by Spruha's this confession, he never knew about it. he quickly apologized)

Abhir: oh..I m so sorry..

Spruha: its okay..aur marne se pehle mom ne dad ko kaha tha ki woh mujhe nhi milenge..issliye dad se mere bat sirf phone pain hoti hain..(spruha let out a sigh. Abhir looked at Spruha who was still looking at her cell's screen. Abhir really felt doing something for Spruha but he felt so helpless.. suddenly Abhir noticed something in the sky)

Abhir: Spruha look..falling star..

(Spruha quickly turned her gaze towards it.)

Abhir: kehte hain ki Shooting star ko dekhne ne baad agar aankh band karke wishes mango toh woh poori ho jati hain..

Spruha: really?

Abhir: try karke dekhta hain..

Spruha: okay..

( Abhir shifted close to Spruha and kept his hand over his and her eyes as they wished)

Spruha (thinking) I just want to meet my father before I die..marne se pehle main dad ko ek baar gale lagna cahthi huin

Abhir(thinking) please Spruha ko aapne dad se mila do..usse aapne family se mila do..

(After wishing they both opened their eyes. Spruha somehow felt relax, she turned towards Abhir and mumbled)

Spruha: thanks Abhir..

Abhir (nodded) wow..Spruha ko thanks bhi bolna aata hain..amazing..

Spruha: (smiled) ehsaan man ki tujhe thanks bola hain..warna tu toh jannta hain tujhe toh main..

Abhir: bhaaw hi nhi deti..(he completed her sentence.. They both laughed inspite of themselves. when Abhir's cell buzzed, Abhir looked at the ID, it was a call from his mom)

Abhir: Okay Spruha, main chalta huin..Take care..

Spruha: u too..

( And with this Abhir hopped down the stairs and made his way towards the exist and headed towards his home before anyone could notice. but little did he knew that their this act was already caught by someone)

**Flash Back End**

Abhir stirred in his arm chair as he felt asleep with this flash back. But opned his eyes with a jerk when he felt someone ruffling his hair. he was taken back when he noticed a girl standing in front of him, she was dressed in yellow colored tank top with brown colored kepri, her hair was tied up in a bun and she was holding a tray containg tea-cup..

Abhir rubbed his eyes as he sat in the chair.

Abhir: tum kab aayi?

Girl: main toh kal hi aagayi thi..( she answered him while seating opposite to him) yeh lo tumahre chai..

**Abhir** took it..

Abhir: uncle aunty bhi aaye hain?

Girl: nhi..woh kal aanewal hain..

Abhir: okay..

Girl: waie tum..balcony main sote ho?

Abhir: nhi..woh bas yuhi..waise tu yaha achanak? kasie?

Girl: dcp uncle ne bulaya..

Abhir: dadu ne?

Girl: haan..waise tere aaj ka kya plan hain? how about shopping?

Abhir: no way..mujhe bureau jana hain..

Girl: Abhir but..

Abhir: I said No Way** natasha **mujhe kaam hain..main kaam chokde tere saath shoping nhi sakta..

Natasha: okay then..

( After Abhir's reply Natasha walked out from the room)

Abhir: pata nhi ab yeh dadu ne natasha ko yaha kyu bulaya?

* * *

**AN: Okay First Guyz A Big Thank you for supporting me and this story..without you guyz TR would be nothing..**

**So Special Thanks to the following members**

****** Abby, Aryadimri ************cid lovers, ** **********CID-rocks CAT **Darknite0403, ******DewDrop29 , ************happytime21, Jyoti, KD DI Kirti, KK Nidhi **RB-143cid Riya, Stylediva and all the guest reviewers.  


**Also thanks to the Guest reviewers who posted in the Swayamwar review section..**

**A big Thank you to all of you guyz for supporting me till now..**

**Okay also in this chapter The character introduced natasha is being created with the help of Stylediya..so thank you to you Sd for such a big help..**

**Hope you guyz enjoy this chapter too..**

**All type of reviews and suggestions warmly welcomed..**

**TC**


End file.
